Los Seductores
by MeylinOujiBriefs23
Summary: Vegeta Ouji ,es un rompe parejas profesional ,junto con su hermana y el esposo de ésta . Ellos reciben un nuevo trabajo que consiste en separar a la hija de un reconocido científico de su novio que muy pronto sera su esposo ,ya que su papá piensa que su hija no puede estar con un perdedor como él suele llamarlo, tan solo le darán 10 días...muchas cosas pueden pasar .
1. Chapter 1

_**Los Seductores**_

 **Capítulo 1: SOY UN ROMPE PAREJAS PROFESIONAL, mejor conocido como "El Príncipe de la seducción"**

_Pero que mujer…._ Hablando más para sí mismo se encuentra un hombre sentado en el bar de un hotel en Marruecos, para ser más exactos en el bar que se encuentra dentro de la piscina del hotel admirando el cuerpo de una bella mujer en bikini mientras bebe un daiquiri de fresa para bajarle el calor a su cuerpo que de momento subió abruptamente de temperatura. La sigue mirando recorriendo cada milímetro de su esbelto cuerpo, la sigue con la mirada hasta donde ella llega y se sienta a tomar el sol en eso la mirada de la hermosa mujer se cruza con la de él y este le da una de sus miradas más matadoras según él pero la mujer no piensa lo mismo y le devuelve la mirada con desprecio, el hombre avergonzado se voltea y se concentra en seguir bebiendo su bebida.

A lo lejos se observa a una mujer caminando apurada y al pasar ve a su novio sentado en el bar de la piscina tomando un daiquiri de fresa algo pensativo y le reclama _¡¿Ey aún no estás listo el autobús nos dejará?!_ Viéndolo tan solo con unos shorts y sin camiseta sentado en el bar de la piscina.

Él fingiendo haberlo olvidado le dice _Descuida ahora voy, ¡mierda! (susurrando)_ Volteando la cara para que ella no vea su cara de aburrimiento.

Ella muy contenta le responde _Está bien cariño te espero en recepción_ Y sale apurada a las afueras del hotel. Luego de esperar 10 minutos a su novio se dirigen a los autobuses, llegando la mujer se acerca a un anciano _Disculpe, ¿sabrá si ya salió el autobús que se dirigía a Merzouga?, me dijeron que saldría a las 5:00 y todavía falta 5 minutos y al parecer ya no está_ le pregunta preocupada buscando el autobús con la mirada, mientras su novio no puede estar con una cara de completo aburrimiento. Ella al mirarlo le dice_ Vamos no pongas esa cara prometiste venir conmigo a las dunas_ Él le finge una sonrisa y dice por lo bajo _Si y tú prometiste no engordar y mira tu culo_

El anciano le responde que el autobús ya salió y que ya no habrá otro .Su novio la mira con pena fingida cuando por dentro está que salta de felicidad ya que ya no va a ir a las aburridas dunas que es como él lo llama y le dice _Ya vez amor mejor vamos al hotel y descansemos un poco_ Ella lo mira con odio y lo aparta de un empujón. El anciano la ve caminar y se acerca a ella y le dice _Si quiere ir a las dunas vaya con el doctor "Pier"_ señalándole a unos cuantos pasos un jeep color negro con un hombre subiendo cajas de medicinas dentro del auto con mucha prisa.

Al llegar al jeep se aparece un hombre de tez bronceada, ojos negros y profundos, un peculiar cabello en punta también negro haciendo juego con sus ojos y por la camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo la mujer pudo darse cuenta de su trabajado torso y brazos ,reaccionó y le dijo _Disculpe un señor me dijo que se dirigía a las…_ Él volteo e ignorándola empezó a caminar para subir al coche mientras decía _Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para tonterías_ Ella se quedó pasmada ante tanta altanería recibida por aquel hombre guapísimo solo atinó a decir _Pero…_ El doctor subió al coche ya sentado en el asiento del conductor grito _¿Qué no piensas subir?_ Ella salió de sus pensamientos y sonrió ,subió corriendo al asiento del copiloto.

Mientras el jeep avanzaba y salía de la ciudad rumbo a las dunas, un hombre alto con una túnica holgada y blanca con una capucha cubriéndole la cabeza dejando escapar algunos mechones de su cabello alborotado con una jaula con un par de aves dentro se acerca al anciano donde la mujer se había acercado a preguntar y le da dinero disimuladamente sin que nadie lo note y se marcha rápidamente dejando a un anciano feliz por recibir lo acordado por el pequeño encargo que le mandaron a hacer.

En una carretera se observa el jeep a toda marcha dentro de este un atractivo hombre de piloto muy concentrado en el camino y una mujer de copiloto muy nerviosa, pero él decide romper el hielo y le pregunta:

_ ¿Ha venido sola?_

_No, con mi novio_ le responde ella con una sonrisa.

Él sonríe _Ohhh estupendo este es el mejor lugar para los enamorados ¿sabe? , y eso que paso la mayor parte metido en el hospital, por cierto soy "Pier"_ y le estrecha una mano mientras que con la otra maneja el volante.

_Maritza_ le responde ella estrechando su mano para devolver el saludo.

_ " **Le couple heureux qui se reconnaît dans l'amour défie l'univers et le temps, il se suffit, il réalise l'absolu** ". (La pareja feliz que se reconoce en el amor, define el universo y el tiempo. Es suficiente para conseguir lo absoluto). Es un poema, francés _ Le dice de repente él hablando perfectamente el idioma_

_No hablo francés_ Le dice ella

_Si pero has estado en París_ Él le dice señalando una tarjeta que dice "Paris Visite", deduciendo que estuvo ahí, ya que la mayoría de personas que viajan París compran esa tarjeta que sirve de abono para comprar muchas cosas, lo agarra con una mano, ya que este cuelga como llavero en uno de los cierres de la mochila de la mujer, mientras ella ríe asombrada por lo observador que es su acompañante.

_Es una ciudad hermosa y romántica por algo es la ciudad del amor ¿verdad?, jajaja , visitar la Torre Eiffel , comer en restaurantes elegantes , la moda , pasear con tu pareja de la mano_ Cambiando a un semblante un poco triste continúa _La verdad es que fui con mi pareja pero ella prefería quedarse en el hotel y tuve que recorrer la hermosa ciudad solo ¿!se imagina s-o-l-o paseando por las calles de París, la ciudad del amor, es el colmo pero hay personas así ,no valen la pena ,no les gusta compartir un momento agradable con la persona que supuestamente dicen amar!?, ehhh disculpe no quise exaltarme pero es que me llena de rabia la gente así no saben apreciar lo que se les da, solo ven lo material_

_Oh no, descuide lo comprendo perfectamente_ Ella responde con un dejo de tristeza mientras piensa en su novio, luego lo mira y le sonríe y él hace lo mismo. El jeep se aleja en la carretera a toda velocidad dejando un rastro de polvo en el aire, mientras este desaparece, un hombre de cabellos alborotados con túnica blanca pero ahora sin la capucha dejando ver sus mechones de cabello rebeldes camina tranquilamente por la misma carretera con su jaula de aves en las manos.

Luego de unos minutos el jeep llega a un pequeño pueblo humilde y mientras este intenta cuadrarse una gran cantidad de niños llegan tras el auto esperando con ansias a que baje el piloto. El hombre baja del jeep y saluda a los niños.

_Lamento hacerte pasar por esto_ Le dice a la mujer ya que los niños no dejan de abalanzarse sobre ellos y empujarse para tratar de abrazarlos.

_No, no hay problema soy maestra, me encantan los niños_ Dice ella cargando a un pequeño y acariciando las cabecitas de los demás niños.

_ ¡Eyy pero miren quien está ahí!, si es Ari, el niño más obediente_ Dice el hombre mientras se acerca a la puerta de una casita humilde y carga al niño y lo abraza cariñosamente.

_Yo no Ari_ Dice el niño, pero él rápidamente lo calla y le dice _Si quieres caramelos te vas a llamar Ari ¿sii? , muy bien_ Dice bajándolo y luego regresa donde se encuentra la mujer con los demás niños recibiendo de ella una mirada tierna, él le sonríe sabiendo que logró su cometido.

En eso aparece una bella mujer de tez blanca, pelinegra de ojos negros con un traje de enfermera y sonriendo al hombre le dice _¡Pier!, que bien que estás aquí alabado sea el señor_

_Si si, mira te presento a Maritza, hemos venido juntos_ Le dice a la pelinegra, ella con mucho gusto saluda a Maritza con un beso en la mejilla y ella le corresponde el saludo. Luego las dos observan cuando "Pier" se va con los niños para vacunarlos a una esquina de la pequeña casa que sirve como hospital.

_Pier es muy buen chico ¿ves a los niños de ahí?_ Le dice la pelinegra a Maritza señalando a un par de niños que son cargados por "Pier", Maritza asiente con la cabeza en afirmación _Eran gemelos siameses estaban pegados por la cabeza y "Pier" los operó es un gran doctor y también un gran hombre, me alegra que estén juntos_

_No, no Pier y yo no somos nada, tan solo amigos, recién nos conocimos hoy_ Le dice Maritza con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas_ La pelinegra solo la queda mirando con confusión.

Tras haber atendido a algunos niños "Pier" se dirige ahora a las dunas como lo prometió, una vez que llegaron Maritza se sorprendió y quedó maravillada ante la vista fantástica que se podía apreciar. A lo lejos el hombre de cabello alborotado los observa a una cierta distancia.

El doctor observa a la mujer, que no puede estar más maravillada por la vista del atardecer y de la nada le dice _Que hermosa eres_ Ella lo mira con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y le dice _¿Qué significaba el poema de antes?_ Él la mira , le sonríe y le responde _Habla de que una pareja es feliz si se reconoce el amor que hay , solo eso se necesita para ser inmensamente feliz_ Ella se acerca a querer besarlo pero de pronto el voltea y dice _¡Mira son las tórtolas diamantes, en esta época apenas se ven!_

Mientras ella se queda viendo asombrada a las aves que aparecieron de la nada, el hombre voltea su cara para que ella no lo mire y empieza a intentar a que le salgan lágrimas, una vez que estas salieron volteo su cara gimoteando con tristeza fingida y le dice _Discúlpame por favor, es solo que esto me trae recuerdos, lo siento_ Ella lo mira con pena y de frente se abalanza a sus labios besándolo con pasión.

A lo lejos, detrás de un gran montículo de arena , un hombre de túnica blanca y cabello alborotado junto con una pelinegra con traje de enfermera ,el primero intentando sin éxito que las aves que traía en la jaula sigan volando y la mujer observando con unos binoculares la escena del beso entre "Pier y Maritza".

_¡Genial, lo de las lágrimas es genial!, ese truco nunca falla_ Dice la pelinegra al hombre de túnica blanca .

_¡Mierda!, estas aves se niegan a volar_ Le dice él .

_Tranquilo…. No te preocupes ya la ha besado_ Le dice ella levantándose de la arena.

El beso seguía en el mismo ritmo hasta que se tuvieron que separar por aire y ella totalmente sonrojada hasta las orejas le dice _Perdóname, disculpa, de verdad lo sien…_ Él no la dejo terminar y le dice _Perdonarte ¿por qué? ¿Por haberme besado? , me has despertado Maritza, hace una eternidad que no me sentía tan bien tan tan vivo y todo ha sido gracias a ti_ Ella solo lo mira sonriendo y se abalanza a querer besarlo de nuevo, pero él cubre su boca con su mano con delicadeza y le dice _No , para mí ya es tarde, ya no creo en el amor , no creo poder volver a amar de nuevo_ Ella desesperada le dice _No te preocupes la enfermera del hospital me lo ha contado , sobre tu divorcio, la decepción amorosa que tuviste ,la depresión ,lo sé todo_ Él la mira y le sonríe acariciando su mejilla con una mano y con la otra acomodándole unos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja le dice _No , yo ya no puedo pero tú, tú si puedes ,te mereces a alguien que te ame_ Ella sonríe y le dice _Gracias Pier ,muchas gracias_ Él la mira confundido y le pregunta por qué es que le agradece y ella le responde _Por todo, gracias por todo_ Y lo besa nuevamente por última vez luego se aleja de él .Él la mira irse con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro .

Mientras el hombre de cabello alborotado y la pelinegra suben a un jeep que se encontraba estacionado a unos cuantos metros de la escena del beso _Bien eso fue todo, vámonos _ Dice la pelinegra arrancando el auto a toda velocidad.

Ya en la noche en el hotel Maritza empaca sus cosas y sale a toda prisa del hotel rumbo al aeropuerto pasando por la piscina donde en una de las bancas de tomar sol se encontraba su ahora ex novio durmiendo, ella ni siquiera lo vio y siguió su camino.

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto un par de hombres observan a través de la ventana al avión que está a punto de despegar recogiendo a sus últimos pasajeros, entre ellos una mujer muy decidida a empezar una nueva vida sin su aburrido ex novio, gracias a un guapo doctor que la hizo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta con el estúpido que estaba.

El primer hombre un poco más alto que el segundo le entrega un sobre con dinero al más bajo con una sonrisa en su cara mirando a la mujer subir al avión y este despegar .El hombre más bajo y con pelo negro en punta cuenta el dinero y dice _Muy bien ,eso es todo_ El hombre más alto lo mira y le dice _Buen trabajo pero recuerde que Maritza no puede saber que yo estoy implicado_ El hombre más bajo le responde sin dejar de contar el dinero _No se preocupe ,conoce nuestras reglas_ El más alto sigue con sus dudas y le pregunta _ Y qué pasa si Maritza vuelve con ese tipo , ese imbécil no puede volver con mi hermana ,le ha estado arruinando la vida_ El más bajo lo mira y le responde _No se preocupe si llegara a pasar, cosa que dudo, le reembolsaremos su dinero_ El hombre más alto lo mira con preocupación y le pregunta _¿Ha pasado alguna vez?_ El pelinegro más bajo lo mira con una sonrisa de lado y le dice muy seguro _Nunca_ Así dan por terminado el trabajo y con un apretón de manos se despiden.

* * *

El pelinegro avanza con su maleta por el aeropuerto con un traje Armani, un par de zapatos también Armani haciendo juego con el elegante traje captando todas las miradas especialmente de mujeres.

POV VEGETA

En las parejas hay tres clases de mujeres las que son felices, las que son infelices pero resignan y las que son infelices y no lo saben. Estas últimas son la base de mi negocio.

Me llamo Vegeta Ouji, soy un rompe parejas profesional y este es mi equipo: Milk , mi hermana (una bella pelinegra de tez blanca se aparece detrás de él y se coloca a su derecha mientras siguen caminando, vestida muy elegante tan solo con un bolso de mano) Y Kakaroto su marido ,aunque no sé porque ella insiste en que se llama Goku ,igual los dos nombres me suenan estúpidos (a su izquierda se coloca un hombre de alta estatura pelinegro con el cabello alborotado vestido con un pantalón jean azul y una polera negra; en contraste con sus dos acompañantes que van vestidos muy elegante; caminando apuradamente con una gran maleta en una mano en la otra una jaula con un par de aves ,una mochila cruzada en el pecho y otra en la espalda, todo sudado ) Ayudamos a toda clase de mujeres ,a sus madres ,hermanas ,primas ,sobrinas, amigas, compañeras del trabajo, en fin toda clase de mujer que requiera de nuestra ayuda .

POV MILK

Queremos ayudar a todas esas mujeres, para eso estamos. Nuestra meta, abrirles los ojos. Nuestro método, muy simple, la seducción. Pero eso sí, jamás rompemos una pareja por motivos raciales o religiosos.

Vegeta jamás se acuesta con ellas.

_Nos pagan para abrirles los ojos, no las piernas jajaja_ ¡Goku! deja de hablar estupideces ¿no puedes mantener la boca cerrada verdad? Ashh bueno sigamos y por último lo más importante intervenimos únicamente si la mujer es infeliz.

POV VEGETA

Y para conseguirlo hacemos lo que sea y cuando digo lo que sea me refiero a cualquier cosa ya tuve que pasar por varios momentos como por ejemplo la vez que tuve que seducir a una mujer que era parte del coro de una iglesia, tuve que unirme al coro; luego la vez en que me tuve que disfrazarme de limpia ventanas para aparecer en el piso 20 y seducir a una bella rubia que se encontraba en su oficina ; o la vez que tuve que aprender a hacer sushi y hablar japonés fluidamente para seducir a una linda japonesa en un restaurante; ahh y cómo olvidar la vez que me tuve que hacer pasar por un ladrón para seducir a la sexy policía, esa fue una de mis favoritas ,me encanta la adrenalina; siempre es lo mismo una de mis miradas y unas cuantas palabras y caen rendidas luego me besan cuando nos separamos siempre me dicen : _**Perdóname, disculpa, de verdad lo siento y yo les respondo: Perdonarte ¿por qué? ¿Por haberme besado? , me has despertado, hace una eternidad que no me sentía tan bien tan tan vivo y todo ha sido gracias a ti.**_ Luego ellas intentan nuevamente besarme y yo las detengo y les recito mi monólogo **:** _ **No, para mí ya es tarde, ya no creo en el amor, no creo poder volver a amar de nuevo**_ **.** Ellas me miran con cara de confusión y yo sigo: _**No, yo ya no puedo pero tú, tú si puedes, te mereces a alguien que te ame**_ ; ellas me miran sonriendo y me agradecen, recuerdo sus agradecimientos, la del coro me dijo: _**Muchas gracias Tomy nunca lo olvidaré, en serio**_ ; la de la oficina me dijo: _**Gracias en verdad, te lo agradezco, Marcelo**_ ; como olvidar a la japonesa: _**arigatou Daniel.**_ Y siempre me besan una última vez antes de separarnos, así diferentes casos pero siempre terminamos con el trabajo bien hecho, ninguna mujer se me resiste porque yo soy "El Príncipe de la seducción", hasta ahora…

* * *

NOTA: Si llegaron hasta acá les agradezco mucho por leer este es el primer fanfic que escribo si se dieron cuenta es algo así como una adaptación de la película Los Seductores, aunque pienso modificar algunas cosillas pero depende como va, es un Vegeta x Bulma, lo sé, ella aún no aparece pero en el siguiente capítulo lo hará ,cuando vi la peli me imaginé a mi pareja favorita interpretándola y no dudé en escribirla espero les guste , ya saben si no entendieron algo , si tengo muchas fallas ortográficas o me quieren comentar algo ya sea bueno o malo ¿review?, ahí les aclaro cualquier duda que tengan . Ahh casi lo olvidaba trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, tal vez dejando un día, pero de que termino, termino créanme sé cuándo dejan un fic a medias me ha tocado sufrir muchas veces por ese motivo.

 _ **Meylín…. :3**_

NOTA


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los Seductores_**

 **Capítulo 2: Mi nueva misión**

Un taxi se estaciona frente a un edificio de este bajan Vegeta, Milk y Goku.

Vegeta y Goku sacan las cosas de la maletera mientras Milk le paga al taxista por el servicio ;cuando en eso ,Goku voltea hacia la puerta del edificio y ve a una bella mujer rubia con el cabello hasta los hombros de ojos azules, parada mirándolos muy seria, pero más centrada en el hombre de cabello en punta, que al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de la mirada fría y seria que está recibiendo, Goku la observa detenidamente porque recuerda haberla visto, pero no sabe exactamente donde ,de pronto lo recuerda.

_Oye Vegeta, ¿qué esa no es tu novia?_ Le dice Goku a Vegeta, señalando a la rubia de la puerta. Cuando Vegeta volteó se quedó de piedra no se esperaba a su novia tan temprano y para colmo esperándolo en la puerta del edificio y como si no fuera suficiente mirándolo con una de esas miradas que si mataran ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

_Mierda, que hace aquí_ Dice Vegeta mientras camina hacia la puerta del edificio ,cuando llega frente a la mujer le dice _Mi amor ,no te esperaba tan temprano, pero genial que estés aquí , mira justo acab…_ Mientras se acerca a darle un beso en los labios , pero la mujer corre la cara y él solo alcanza a darle un beso en la mejilla ,se separa rápidamente _¿Qué pasa, cariño que es lo que ocurre?_ Ella solo le sonríe y le dice _¿Qué tal en Finlandia, cómo te fue?_ Con un tono un tanto de reclamo, Vegeta no sabe que decir ya que él le había dicho a su novia que iba a realizar un trabajo en Finlandia ,claro que no le iba a decir que se iba a Marruecos porque tenía que seducir a una mujer para que deje a su novio ,ya que ese era su trabajo; sabía que si su novia se enteraba de la manera en cómo se ganaba la vida ,conociéndola se iba a poner muy furiosa, es por eso que prefirió no decirle la verdad y así evitarse problemas pero creo que ya era tarde ,ella lo había descubierto ,por lo que decidió hacerse el desentendido y respondió con un tanto de nerviosismo ya que su novia no era una tierna gatita cuando se ponía furiosa, se convertía en una leona y de las más fieras _Ahhh ,Finlandia ,frío ¡sí! frío hacía demasiado frío_

_¿Te acuerdas de Launch ,mi amiga, la cocinera?_ Le dice ella pasando por alto el tono con nerviosismo con el que le respondió su novio.

_¡Por supuesto! , celebramos su cumpleaños en su departamento el mes pasado, como olvidarlo_ Le dice él con una sonrisa

_¡Exacto! ,¿¡Te ha visto en el aeropuerto de Marruecos!?_

_¡Qué! , es imposible_ Le dice tratando de calmar a su novia; mientras tanto Milk pasa las cosas dentro del edificio y al pasar por la puerta ve discutiendo a su hermano con su, al parecer ahora ex cuñada, pero mejor decide no decir nada, igual la chica no era de su agrado, solo pasa y la saluda _Hola, Lázuli_ Al pasar se da cuenta que las cosas van muy en serio, pasa las maletas que traía consigo y regresa a ayudar a Goku con lo demás.

_En la lista de pasajeros con destino a Finlandia no hay ningún Vegeta Ouji_ Le dice Lázuli a su muy pronto ex novio un poco más calmada.

_¿Cómo? ¿Bromeas?, claro que estuve ahí_ Le dice Vegeta alterándose ya que se dio cuenta por donde es que van las cosas "Rayos, ésta mujer investiga las cosas mejor que yo , pero ¿quién le habrá dado la lista de pasajeros….? , Maldición, estoy perdido ,que le digo vamos piensa ,tú eres Vegeta Ouji ,un hombre inteligente ,vamos piensa, ¡listo! Lo tengo ..." _Mi amor sab…._

_¿¡No soy estúpida Vegeta , se acabó ,he dejado tus cosas con el portero ,quiero las llave inmediatamente!?_ Le dice Lázuli perdiendo totalmente la calma.

_Pero Marit… digo Lázuli espera puedo explicártelo, no te enfades_ Le dice Vegeta muy nervioso.

_Bien, te escucho, adelante_ Le dice esperando una explicación.

_De acuerdo, no puedo decirte lo que hago_ Y se acerca a su rostro para hablarle más bajo y le dice mirando hacia todos lados _Estoy en una misión secreta ,para Francia ,quizás nos vigilen y ahora mismo nos estén escuchando, no quiero implicarte en esto , es muy peligroso, moriría si algo te llegara a pasar, entiéndelo Maritz… digo Lázuli, escu…_ Lázuli solo lo miraba luchando para que no se le escaparan unas cuantas lágrimas pero cuando escucho que se volvió a equivocar de nombre, porque sí lo escuchó antes pero no dijo nada, ya que quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar a mentir y se dio cuenta que puede llegar muy lejos por eso decidió que esto se acabó, no más ;no iba a seguir con un hombre mentiroso que quien sabe cuántas veces le abra mentido tan descaradamente como lo estaba haciendo ahora "Es que me cree tan idiota para creerme esa estupidez de misión secreta". Salió de sus pensamiento y se llenó de cólera cuando la volvió a confundir, le tiro un manotazo en el cuello exactamente en la manzana de adán que tienen los hombres para que se le quite el aire y deje de hablar y hablar puras mentiras y se fue corriendo dejándolo ahí atorándose, era lo poco que se merecía por hacerle perder 8 meses de relación que seguía avanzando solo a base de mentiras.

Vegeta seguía atorándose, Milk vino a ayudarlo mientras Goku solo reía por lo que le estaba pasando a su cuñado, Vegeta trataba de tranquilizarse para luego moler a golpes a Kakaroto por burlarse de él, nadie lo hacía, mucho menos el insecto cabeza de zanahoria con el que tenía obligado a convivir, cuando ya se estaba tranquilizando aunque con un poco de tos le dijo con un tono sumamente frío _Maldito…. Cof cof…. Deja de burlarte …..cof cof …. Te voy a matar_

Milk se interpuso entre los dos, y regañó a su hermano _Enserio , ¿una misión?, es lo más estúpido que he escuchado_ Mientras Vegeta la miraba con cara de pocos amigos y Goku ,otra vez le dio un ataque de risa solo le dijo _Sr. Ouji jajajaja no lo jajaja viste venir ¿verdad? Jajajaja_

_¿¡Cierra la maldita boca de una vez imbécil!?_ Vegeta se abalanzó sobre Goku a intentar golpearlo pero no lo logro Milk se puso a su costado y gritó _¿¡Basta!?_ Los dos hombres la miraron y se pararon a su costado rápidamente muy derechitos, Vegeta le dijo _Pero Milk él empezó_ Milk lo ignoró y se metió al edificio dejando solos a los dos hombres.

Los dos se quedaron parados en la vereda del edificio ,luego se miraron y se dijeron a la misma vez _Perdóname viejo, fue el momento_ Luego sonrieron y se abrazaron, después subieron al departamento en el que vivían los tres ,donde Milk los esperaba para informarles sobre el nuevo cliente que requería de sus servicios.

En una presentación de uno de los nuevos autos que estaba lanzando la empresa más famosa de todos los tiempos , la Corporación Cápsula, mejor conocida por sus iniciales CC ; una bella peli azul de ojos azules que hacían juego con su cabellera llamativa en un sexy traje sastre hacía la presentación de su nuevo invento, el mismo que vendió a su padre ya que ella no tenía nada que ver con la empresa ,se había auto desheredado, desde la muerte de su madre no tenía una buena relación con su padre ,tan solo trabajaba en la empresa como una empleada más; la relación que llevaba con su padre no era muy buena que digamos encima ahora más que se había enterado que su linda princesa ,que es como él la llamaba, se iba a casar con un simple periodista con el que según él, no tenía futuro ,pero a ella no le importaba y es por eso que decidió independizarse e irse a otra ciudad, se compró un departamento con el dinero que recibía por el trabajo que hacía en la empresa y salió de la gran mansión de su padre dejándolo solo .

Mientras daba la descripción del nuevo auto a los socios ,inversionistas y demás personas que se hallaban en el gran salón del lujoso hotel donde se solían llevar a cabo los festejos de la CC ,logró divisar a su padre que la miraba con una mirada llena de orgullo, se preguntaba qué es lo que hacía ahí , su papá nunca se presentó en algún proyecto de la empresa a supervisar ,claro que no para eso estaba su mejor amigo Roshi y demás empleados que se encargaban de todo en lo que a la empresa se refería , el solo se la pasaba metido en su laboratorio haciendo nuevos inventos y criticando la relación que ella tenía con Yamcha ,su novio y muy pronto esposo.

Lo miró fijamente , a su derecha se encontraba Roshi y los demás empleados de la empresa lo rodeaban, solo se preguntaba qué es lo que estaba tramando ahora y viniendo de una de las mentes más inteligentes del mundo le estaba empezando a dar escalofríos de tan solo imaginarse lo que podría suceder , pero no, esto no se iba a quedar así ,si había venido a arruinarle todo y fastidiarla no lo iba a conseguir siguió con su exposición , ella era Bulma Briefs, nadie, ni siquiera su padre le iba arruinar el mejor momento de su vida al terminar ya lo encararía .

La exposición termino con muchas felicitaciones hacia la hija del gran científico, mejor conocido como Dr. Briefs ,por la excelente presentación y por supuesto el excelente nuevo proyecto presentado ,no cabía duda que esa linda mujer había heredado la inteligencia de su padre.

Bulma caminaba muy veloz casi dando trotes ;la gente solo la miraba y se preguntaba comó es que podía caminar tan rápido con ese par de tacones de taco aguja; hacia su padre que se encontraba en el buffet raramente solo ya que siempre lo acompañaba su fiel amigo el Dr. Roshi ,solo degustaba tranquilamente los bocadillos,rápidamente lo encaró, obviando las miradas de todas las personas _¿Qué haces aquí?_ le dijo ,su padre solo la observó y con una sonrisa se acercó y la abrazo ,luego le dio dos beso uno en cada mejilla ,ella solo puso los ojos en blanco.

_Te pareces tanto a tu madre ,¿sabes? ,tienes sus mismos ojos_ Le dijo el Dr. Briefs a su hija mirándola con añoranza y orgullo.

_¿Y qué?_ Respondió altaneramente.

_ Y por lo que veo también el carácter , vamos hija sigues molesta conmigo ,te dije que ya no me metería en tu relación con el perdedor y aún así no me perdonas_ Ella solo lo miraba con cólera en los ojos al ver que aunque él diga que no se metería en su relación insitía en llamar perdedor a Yamcha y no aceptar su relación ,debería estar feliz de que su única hija haya encontrado la felicidad con un hombre trabajador ,culto ,no con tanto dinero como ella pero sí tenía suficiente amor para darle y con eso le bastaba.

Ya que veía que su hija no iba a hablar siguió _No quieres que pague los gastos de tu boda, te niegas a recibir mis flores ,cada vez que pido comunicarme con mi hija en la oficina tu secretaria me dice que no estás, cuando sé que estás ahí a su costado escuchando, conozco el horario de todos mis empleados hija se cuándo estás en la empresa y cuando no; por lo menos déjame verte, abrazarte ,hija no sabes cuánto te extraño_

_Aceptaré tu ayuda si es que tú también aceptas a Yamcha y dejes de mirarlo como si fuera basura cada vez que lo ves ,es ahí cuando recibiré toda la ayuda que quieras darme_ Le dijo Bulma a su padre retándolo con la mirada sabía que su padre nunca lo iba a aceptar .

_Muy bien cielo ,después de todo es tu boda_ Le dijo el doctor Briefs a su hija con resignación fingida_

Ella solo lo miro y le dijo _Hump , tengo que irme ,adiós_ y se fue de nuevo caminando rápidamente pero antes de salir completamente del salón volteo y le dijo _Por cierto ,entenderé si no quieres ir_ su padre solo volteo sus ojos y reafirmó que su niña era una copia exacta a su madre en lo que a carácter se refería.

Mientras Bulma se dirigía rápidamente a su habitación en el hotel ,necesitaba un baño de tina urgente estaba demasiado tensa y pensando en todo lo que su padre le había dicho ,es que de verdad por fin aceptaba a Yamcha ,ella seguía con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con un hombre que también caminaba rápidamente ; ella no le tomo importancia y siguió caminando para dirigirse al elevador y perderse ante la mirada del hombre que la observaba con la boca abierta.

Vegeta no podía creerlo ,que es lo que pasaba con…. acaso todas las mujeres se habían puesto en su contra ,dos humillaciones en un día; primero lo de Lázuli y ahora esta mujer con extraño pelo azul con un cuerpo muy proporcionado y buen puesto, con todo exactamente en su lugar lo ignora y lo deja con la palabra en la boca .

 ** _5 MINUTOS ANTES_**

Vegeta iba bajando del ascensor ahora se dirigía a ver a su tío que le había dicho que se encontrarían en la sala donde se celebraba el lanzamiento de un nuevo proyecto de la empresa donde trabajaba para acordar sobre el nuevo caso del que Milk le había hablado, solo que él no sabía dónde se encontraba esa dichosa sala; cuando Milk le dijo que su próximo cliente era su tío Roshi se preguntó para qué requería ese viejo sus servicios ,hasta donde él sabía su tío seguía soltero ,nunca se había casado ,ya que andaba de pervertido y solo se dedicaba a salir con muchachitas ; su tío era muy puntual, lo había citado a las 7 pm. , y ya habían pasado 3 minutos lo mejor era preguntar, pero justo cuando iba a levantar la vista para ver donde quedaba recepción y preguntar vió a una linda chica con cabello azul, no le podía ver los ojos ya que estaba mirando el suelo , caminó rápidamente hacia ella e hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta y se chocó contra ella y le preguntó con una de sus mejores sonrisas _Disculpe ¿sabe dónde está la sala de eventos donde se está lanzando un …..?_ La mujer ni siquiera levantó la mirada lo ignoro y se dirigió al elevador ante la mirada de asombro de un hombre que era rechazado nuevamente.

 ** _PRESENTE_**

Luego de caminar a recepción y preguntar por la maldita sala de eventos después de 5 minutos por fin pudo dar con ella ,vio a su tío y se acercó rápidamente, al llegar lo abrazó y su tío correspondió de igual manera.

_¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Vegeta!_ Le dijo su tío sonriente.

_Para ser exactos 13 años sin verte_ Le respondió a modo de saludo también con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_¡Cierto!, no te veo desde que eras un mocoso de 17 años ,dime ¿cómo está tu hermana ,a ella no la veo desde que tenía 14 años?_ Preguntó Roshi feliz de ver a su sobrino nuevamente.

_Ella está bien ,ya tiene marido ,ya no es tan chiquita ¿sabes?, vivimos los tres juntos ,ella ,su marido y yo ,no llevamos muy bien después de todo se casó con mi mejor amigo_ Respondía Vegeta al comienzo feliz pero luego cambiando a un tono un poco furioso recordando cuando encontró a su mejor amigo encima de su hermana desnudos en el dormitorio de ésta cuando su hermana tenía 18 años y su amigo 20; se enfureció tanto que no le importó que estuvieran desnudos y sacó a golpes a Kakaroto del departamento y lo dejó en el pasillo desnudo , no habló con su hermana ni amigo por 2 meses luego todo se arregló ,Kakaroto le pidió disculpas y le prometió no hacer sufrir a Milk , Vegeta se lo hizo jurar sino lo mataría a golpes luego lo iba a descuartizar y mandar por partes a diferentes países , Kakaroto se asustó y le prometió por lo más sagrado que tenía ,que era Milk, que lo cumpliría ya que sabía que Vegeta hablaba muy en serio ,él siempre fue muy protector con su hermana, siempre se lo dejaba bien en claro.

Su tío prefirió pasar por alto la mirada de furia que tenía su sobrino ,pensó que de repente dijo algo malo y por eso es que se había puesto así y cambió a un tema que sabía lo iba a relajar _ ¿Y mi hermana como anda con tu padre?_

Vegeta salió de sus pensamientos, relajo su cara y respondió _Bien tío, mamá ha mejorado su carácter ,se lleva mejor con papá ,ahora no están en casa se fueron a un crucero a reconciliarse por enésima vez, la verdad es que no sé nada de ellos hace 3 meses, mira encontré esto en las cosas de mi padre la vez pasada_ Y le enseñó una noticia recortada de un periódico donde decía **_"Vegeta Jr. Ouji , el hijo del gran Rey Vegeta Ouji ,ex campeón de boxeo, pierde en las finales para obtener el título de campeón esta temporada, por un golpe recto en la mandíbula"_**

_Tu padre se llevó un gran disgusto por eso_ Le dijo viendo el pedazo de periódico.

_Pasé tres días en coma_ Le dijo recordando el día de su derrota.

_Es un buen hombre ,severo sí pero te quiere, lo sabes, aunque no lo demuestre mucho ,te quiere_ Explico su tío ya que Vegeta lo miraba con una cara de tristeza.

_Sobre todo severo ¿no crees?_ Le respondió con un tono de burla, su tío también rió.

_Bien a lo que te cité , ésta es Bulma Briefs , la hija del Dr. Briefs, el mejor científico del mundo_ Le dijo señalando un artículo de revista donde aparecía una foto de Bulma junto con una entrevista que le hicieron sobre su relación con el periodista Yamcha Ishiguro se la veía realmente feliz.

_30 años , mide 1.58, pesa 47 kilos ,con estudios superiores, mala relación con el padre ,le va el deporte y para aliviar su conciencia odia la injusticia_ Le sigue diciendo a su tío ya que ya había investigado hasta lo último de su nueva conquista.

Su tío lo mira con asombro y le dice _No me han engañado, eres muy bueno_ Vegeta solo sonríe. _Bien sigamos este es su novio Yamcha Ishiguro, tienes 10 días para interrumpir su relación_ Le dice señalando al hombre que posa junto a Bulma para el artículo del periódico.

_Muy poco, necesito más tiempo_ Dice Vegeta normalmente le tomaba casi 1 mes planificar, investigar y todo lo demás para que todo salga bien y ahora le daban tan solo 10 días ,era un chiste o qué.

_Imposible_ Le dice su tío.

_¿Así? ¿Por qué?_ pregunta Vegeta, su tío le responde _Porque se van a casar_ Vegeta se queda pensando y al final decide aceptar, sin saber lo que le depara el destino.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

NOTA : Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo ,por fin apareció Bulma ; ya le dieron la misión a Vegeta y aceptó. Ya se sabe cómo es que se conocieron Goku y Milk y la relación entre Vegeta y sus padres ,hasta aquí el capítulo ,en el próximo Vegeta y su equipo empiezan con las investigaciones del caso , y Vegeta empieza a seducir a Bulma ¿Cómo creen que le irá?.

¿REVIEWS?

 ** _Meylín… :3_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los Seductores_**

 **Capítulo 3: El plan comienza… _PASO 1: Investigar a fondo a la pareja_**

Vegeta, Milk y Goku empiezan con las investigaciones. Goku se encarga de tomar cuantas fotos sean suficientes de todos los momentos de la pareja, observó cuando Bulma salió del hotel cruzó la pista y se encontró con Yamcha luego estuvieron muy cariñosos y después se subieron al auto y partieron. Mientras Milk revisaba los tachos de basura que se encuentran afuera del hotel para ver si encuentra alguna evidencia de que algo mal está pasando con esta pareja, para eso tiene que sacar las bolsas de basura que los empleados del hotel acaban de sacar de las suites del piso 8 que es donde se encuentra la suite de Bulma Briefs. Con todas las bolsas de basura Milk entra a la mini van donde se encuentra Goku oculto pasando las fotos de la cámara fotográfica a la laptop para ver mejor los pequeños detalles.

_¡Qué asco!_ Dice Milk muy asqueada con las bolsas de basura en la mano _¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto yo?, a la próxima lo hará Goku_ Dice hablando en voz baja más para sí misma, caminando hacia la mini van . Llega y abre la puerta de la mini van, tira las bolsas de basura dentro y sube rápidamente.

_¿¡Ayyyy!?_ Dice Goku recibiendo de lleno un golpe en la cabeza con dos bolsas de basura. _Rayos Milk, ten cuidado, eso dolió_ Dijo sobándose la cabeza, Milk solo lo miro con una cara, como diciéndole ""Cállate"", Goku lo entendió y guardó silencio ,tenía que seguir revisando las fotos. Milk arrancó el carro rumbo al departamento donde vivían para poder revisar la evidencia y seguir buscando información.

 ** _HORAS ANTES_**

Yamcha había ido a buscar a Bulma al hotel donde le dijo que estaría hospedada durante el evento del nuevo proyecto de la C.C. ,para tomar un delicioso desayuno llevándole un ramo de rosas rojas sabía que eran sus favoritas ,después de su relación de 3 años la conocía muy bien .Se estacionó en frente del gran hotel para esperarla como ella le indicó cuando hablaron por teléfono temprano ,le dijo que su padre estaba en el hotel y que era mejor que no se encuentren, ya que su papá andaba muy raro ,ella sospechaba que estaba planeando algo en su contra, así que era mejor que no lo viera; él entendió perfectamente sabía muy bien que no era del total agrado del padre de su novia. Cuando la vió salir del hotel tan linda como siempre con un vestido de vuelo en la cintura color blanco, un sombrero del mismo color con tacones no tan altos y su bolso reconoció que en efecto estaba con la mujer más hermosa del mundo, para él ella era su todo, estaba ansioso porque llegara el día de su boda, ya quería que sea su esposa y hacerla feliz por el resto de sus días. Cuando vio que ya iba a cruzar la pista, salió del auto para saludarla y abrirle la puerta del auto como todo un caballero.

_Hola amor, disculpa la tardanza, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperándome en el auto?_ Saludó Bulma con un tierno beso en los labios a su prometido.

_No, claro que no, recién llegaba, y si te tuviera que esperar una eternidad, lo haría_ Le respondió Yamcha con una mirada totalmente enamorada al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura. Bulma sonrió. _Bueno, ¿nos vamos?_ Le dijo abriéndole la puerta del auto a su muy pronto esposa, Bulma asintió le volvió a dar un beso en los labios y se subió al auto, luego Yamcha subió y ambos partieron; sin darse cuenta que desde una mini van eran observados y fotografiados por un sujeto de extraño cabello alborotado que respondía al nombre de Goku.

 ** _PRESENTE_**

En el departamento…

_¡Esto me huele muy mal!_ Decía Milk rebuscando en la basura alguna cosa reveladora de la pareja que les pueda servir, con guantes de látex en las manos para no ensuciarse.

_Es obvio ¿nooo? , es basura_ Le dijo Goku que estaba buscando información de Yamcha Ishiguro, específicamente le estaba buscando defectos, ya que algo de malo debería tener, porque viéndolos a simple vista eran una pareja que se amaba a montones que no merecía ser separada y Yamcha era el hombre perfecto que toda mujer desearía a su lado, pero hasta ahora no tenía tanto éxito con su búsqueda, Yamcha Ishiguro y Bulma Briefs eran la pareja perfecta.

_Esto no ,la misión_ Le responde Milk con los ojos en blanco.

_¡Ya lo sé!, solo bromeaba_ Le respondió Goku riéndose.

_Pues déjate de estupideces y sigue buscando la información_ Le dijo Milk algo irritada mirándolo amarga ,a veces su marido podía ser muy exasperante.

_Y…¿Qué encontraste?, Kakaroto_ Preguntó Vegeta entrando al departamento con bolsas de ropa que acababa de recoger de la lavandería, ahora solo faltaba planchar sus trajes .

_Bueno, hasta ahora ese hombre es el ser más perfecto que puede existir, no sé porque el Dr. Briefs lo odia tanto, es un buen hombre_ Le respondió Goku mientras leía el historial que había conseguido de Yamcha .

_Vegeta, esto no me gusta para nada ,si Dios eligiese a alguien para recrear la humanidad sería esta pareja, son perfectos; ¡los he visto son de esas parejas de telenovela!, él es tan tierno, ¿puedes creer que le manda cartas perfumadas después de tres años de relación_ Dice Milk con cara enamorada y luego mira a Goku molesta y le dice _Claro que tú para eso no sirves_ Goku se hizo el desentendido y siguió su trabajo en la laptop, Milk lo miro furiosa y salió de la habitación tirando la puerta.

_¿Y ahora qué le pasa?, ¿seguro que no la embarazaste, Kakaroto? , últimamente tiene unos cambios de humor de la patada, es eso o está con la menopausia, he oído que hay mujeres que les da a temprana edad_ Decía Vegeta con burla, siguió planchando ya que Goku se había quedado mirando la puerta como pensando en todo lo que había dicho, Vegeta dejo escapar una gran carcajada haciendo a Goku reaccionar y le dijo _Kakaroto, jajaja, ¿ya te traume o qué?_

_No hables tonterías Vegeta, cualquiera de las dos cosas que mencionaste son horribles, no estoy preparado para ser padre, ahora que lo noto Milk ha estado muy extraña últimamente; y si es la menopausia… Ayyyy ¡Qué Dios me libre!_ Dijo con una cara de miedo, Vegeta estalló en risas. _Aunque no creo que sea eso, aún está muy joven, mayormente eso les da a las señoras de 45 a más, a lo mejor está en sus días, ¡sí! Es eso, hay que creer que es eso, Milk está con su periodo y por eso está que se comporta de esa manera, claro que es eso_ Siguió hablando más para si solo como tratando de convencerse.

_Bueno ,jajaja ,ya déjate de tonterías,jajajaja ,dime jajaja los defectos jajaja de Yamcha_ Decía Vegeta ,quería parar de reírse y ponerle seriedad al asunto de la misión pero no podía, ya se imaginaba a Kakaroto con un bebé en brazos no sabiendo que hacer y Milk gritándole por todas partes lo inútil que era.

_Ya Vegeta deja de reírte esto no es para nada gracioso estamos trabajando ¿quieres parar de reírte ?,uno cuando trabaja tiene que estar serio, deberías aprender de mi soy todo un profesional_ Le decía Goku muy serio, pero por dentro ni él se lo creía .

_Ni tú te lo crees pero está bien, ¿Y, qué hay?_ Le dijo Vegeta sobándose el estómago ,tanta risa le había causado un pequeño dolor abdominal.

_ Veamos ,aquí dice que pertenece a una familia londinense de clase media alta ,tiene estudios superiores en la universidad de Oxford ,fue el primer puesto con 26 años, ahora tiene 31 años le gusta hacer obras de caridad , viajó a Asia al siguiente año de graduarse para ayuda humanitaria, ahora dirige una obra social que da de comer a millones de niños en el mundo, claro muy aparte de su muy limpia carrera de periodista_ Le respondió Goku.

_Te dije que me dijeras sus defectos no sus virtudes_ Le dijo Vegeta

_Un poquito de calma yo leo lo que ponen, es que no encuentro_ Decía Goku siguiendo con su búsqueda.

_Bueno queremos sus defectos sigue buscando_ Dijo Milk entrando a la habitación con bote de helado en la mano comiendo, había escuchado toda la conversación entre su marido y hermano, con eso llego a la conclusión de que todos los hombres son igual de idiotas ,ahora la creían embarazada o peor ¿¡menopaúsica!?, solo a alguien como Vegeta se le ocurre decir tal barbaridad, lo que ocurría es que simplemente estaba en sus días y cuando estaba en esos días horrorosos le daba ansiedad de comer y comer ,mucho sueño y tenía cambios de humor repentinos ,típicos síntomas de embarazo ,pero no, no era eso ,era simplemente su periodo.

_Veamos en objetos, ¡Ahhhh!, ¡lo tengo!, tiene un avión_ Dijo de repente Goku, Vegeta y Milk se acercaron a su lado para ver más de cerca la laptop _Pero no dice que él lo pilotee ,no saber pilotear es un defecto ¿nooo?_ Habló Goku mientras miraba a cada uno a sus caras ,Vegeta y Milk se miraron compartiendo la misma idea ,era hora del siguiente paso…

 _Continuará…_

* * *

NOTA: Quiero agradecer a todas las que dejaron reviews, ¡muchas gracias! ,me dieron aliento para seguir con la historia, también a los que pusieron la historia e favoritos,también les quiero pedir disculpas por no actualizar pronto sé que dije que iba a ser dejando un día pero es muy fácil decirlo,uno no sabe las cosas que pasan día a día ,pero bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo, es algo corto pero algo es algo , prometo que el siguiente si será más largo. Y con respecto a la pregunta de que días actualizó la verdad es que no tengo días exactos ,primero quiero ordenar bien mi tiempo , bueno eso es todo el próximo capítulo se titulará **_PASO 2 :Vigilar a la pareja muy de cerca…_**

 ** _¿reviews?_**

 ** _Meylín… :3_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los Seductores_**

 **Capítulo 4:** **Paso 2…Vigilar a la pareja muy de cerca**

Ya era de noche, una noche hermosa de luna llena y una pareja se encontraba cenando en uno de los restaurantes más finos de la ciudad, Yamcha y Bulma estaban sentados en una mesa al lado de la gran ventana de cristal, conversaban, reían y disfrutaban de su cena sin darse cuenta que eran vigilados por Vegeta y su grupo. Vegeta y Milk que se encontraban al frente del restaurante, ubicados estratégicamente frente a la gran ventana de cristal observando todos los movimientos de la pareja,para no ser descubiertos se disfrazaron de indigentes ,pobres mendigos que estaban en una esquina pidiendo una limosna ,vestían harapos ,y para hacerlo más real Milk había recogido a un perro que andaba por la calle sucio pidiendo comida, le ató una soga y así sí que parecía que eran unas pobres personas buscando que comer.

Mientras tanto con la pareja…

_¿Te gustó la cena amor?_ Preguntó Yamcha a su linda novia ,mientras entrelazaba los dedos de su mano con los de su novia y luego acariciaba su delicada mano con el anillo de compromiso que él le había dado,una bella sortija con un diamante única en el mundo,él la había mandado a hacer exclusivamente para ella se quedó mirando la sortija ,aún le costaba creer que Bulma aceptó casarse con él claro sabía que lo amaba igual que él a ella, siempre quiso casarse con ella y ahora el día de boda estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba pronto iba a ser más feliz de lo que ahora era ,su vida se iba a unir a la vida de ella e iban a ser uno solo ,ansiaba que ya llegara ese día ;de pronto recordó cómo fue que le pidió que se casara con él, se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro ,fue lo más loco que hizo en su vida ,no lo volvería a hacer a menos que ella se lo pidiera.

_Por supuesto, estuvo deliciosa_ Respondió Bulma sonriendo, se dio cuenta de que Yamcha se había quedado mirando la sortija que le dio, la del compromiso, y que de pronto estaba sonriendo sospechaba lo que estaba pensando y cuál era el motivo de su repentina sonrisa. _¿Por qué te ríes?_ le preguntó a Yamcha fingiendo no saber absolutamente nada.

_¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo?_ Le preguntó divertido, ella asintió.

_Siii ,claro que si lo recuerdo es lo más bello que hayas hecho, no pensé nunca que fueras capaz de ponerte de acuerdo con tantas personas desconocidas y les pidieras que bailaran ,aun no puedo creerlo como fue que convenciste a tantas personas, de verdad que me agarraste fría, pero igual fue muy lindo_ Respondió Bulma muy feliz ,aun lo recordaba como si hubiera sido hoy en la mañana.

 ** _5 meses atrás…_**

Bulma se encontraba manejando su auto ,había un tráfico terrible y para colmo se había levantado tarde y estaba retrasada para el trabajo, si no fuera por la llamada de Yamcha que recibía todas las mañanas para saber cómo es que había amanecido no se hubiera despertado; aprovechando que su auto se encontraba atascado a unas dos cuadras de la empresa aprovechó para arreglarse ya que cuando dio un brinco de la cama se duchó lo más rápido posible y se puso el primer conjunto que encontró en su closet ,luego agarró su bolso y subió al ascensor lo más rápido que pudo, iba llamando a su secretaria para decirle que tardaría unos minutos pues se le había hecho tarde, mientras iba al garaje del edificio en donde vivía para sacar su auto y arrancar a toda velocidad, agradecía que no era la primera vez que le pasaba y que por eso había dejado un neceser con cosméticos y un peine, empezó por peinarse su larga cabellera ,luego la ató en una cola de caballo alta y dejó su cerquillo al frente ,se maquillo suave, un poquito de brillo en los labios y leve rubor para las mejillas ,en eso suena su celular.

_¿Si?, diga_ contestó Bulma con tranquilidad

_Señorita Bulma ,disculpe que la interrumpa ,pero no puede apresurarse un poco más, la están esperando en la sala de juntas_ Le contestó su secretaria algo angustiada ,las personas que estaban esperando a Bulma en la sala de juntas estaban que se impacientaban por la impuntualidad de la que dirigiría el nuevo proyecto que lanzaría la C.C., y que se presentaría en tan solo unos meses.

_¡¿Qué, rayos?!, no lo puedo creer, lo olvidé por completo ,Dios mío, pensaran que soy una irresponsable, diles que en cinco minutos estoy allá_ Bulma colgó apresurada su celular, luego llamó al seguro que cubría su auto para que lo recojan en la avenida ya que lo había dejado botado en pleno trafico ,tomó su bolso, menos mal que había dejado los planos en su oficina, salió de su auto y empezó a correr por la vereda no había de otra la empresa se encontraba a dos cuadras todavía , había demasiada gente en las calles todos apurados igual que ella siempre era igual en las mañanas de pronto cuando llegó a la esquina e iba a cruzar la avenida estaba por el medio empujándose con toda la gente ,iba a explotar ,un poco más y estaba caminando en el aire , es que estas personas parecían robots todas caminaban muy rápido, de pronto las personas pararon de caminar ,ella paro ,pensó que había ocurrido algo ,solo reaccionó y se agachó, quedando arrodillada en la pista para luego cubrirse la cabeza con su bolso ,pensó que iba a haber una balacera o algo así ,la gente se empezó a acomodar y luego empezaron a bailar ,todos bailaban igual ,era una coreografía bien hecha ,bailaban alrededor de ella ,al ver que solo escuchaba música a alto volumen y la gente ya no la aplastaba levanto su cara y se quedó de piedra con lo que vió, todos bailaban a un mismo ritmo ,estaban tan sincronizados, la habían encerrado en un gran círculo, estaba tan sorprendida que hasta se le olvido porque es que había salido del auto y tenía que llegar como sea a la empresa ,su cara se tornó roja ya que ella estaba en medio mientras todos se movían, se levantó de la pista lentamente y miró para todos lados luego las personas se abrieron por el medio como para dejar pasar a alguien y dos pequeños niños salieron y empezaron a tirar pétalos de rosas rojas ,sus favoritas, por todo el camino de en medio hasta llegar a ella ,el niño le entregó un gran ramo de rosas rojas y la pequeña niña una nota,ella lo tomó y beso las frentes de los dos niños ,luego ellos desaparecieron en la multitud de personas que aun la rodeaban,leyó lentamente la nota ,esa letra sin duda era de Yamcha mientras iba leyendo no lo podía creer hasta que alzó la vista y la personas tenían letreros, todos tenían escrito el mismo contenido: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?, lagrimas caían de sus ojos sin control no lo podía creer ,en eso, de la multitud y por el camino de rosas se apareció Yamcha ,estaba con un terno ,se veía sumamente atractivo ,llegó hasta ella y se arrodillo y tomó su mano y se lo repitió

_¿Quiere casarte conmigo y hacerme feliz todo el resto de mi vida? ,prometo también hacerte feliz a ti_ Le preguntó ,Bulma solo lloraba de felicidad ,Yamcha saco una cajita y la abrió ,había un hermoso anillo dentro,Bulma se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó,Yamcha estuvo a tiempo de levantarse y la cargo ella en su oído le dijo _Si si si si si si si si si siiiiiiiiiiiiii ,mil veces sí, te amo_ y luego lo besó ,la gente aplaudía enérgica todos miraban a la pareja feliz, Yamcha le puso el anillo en su dedo y luego beso dulcemente su mano.

Después todo volvió a la normalidad las personas retomaron sus rumbos y Yamcha y Bulma se fueron a celebrarlo,subieron al coche del pelinegro y partieron. Bulma simplemente estaba feliz tanto así que olvidó todo lo de la empresa, ya luego lo arreglaría.

 ** _Presente_**

_No fue muy fácil que digamos, pero todo por ti, te amo hermosa_ Dijo Yamcha riendo

_Yo también te amo_ Le dijo Bulma también riendo, luego siguieron hablando y recordando momentos felices ,vigilados por dos pares de ojos que los observaban disimuladamente a través del cristal.

Mientras con los pobres indigentes…

Milk y Vegeta veían a Bulma y a Yamcha riendo ,ya habían terminado la cena ahora solo conversaban cuando de pronto la voz chillona de Goku que provenía de los auriculares que poseían cada uno los desconcentró un momento, los dos se sobaron el oído Goku había gritado muy fuerte.

_¡¿Chicos ,tengo información recién salida del horno!? , Bulma y Yamcha llevan saliendo desde hace tres años, se conocieron inesperadamente en una reunión de la empresa en donde trabaja Bulma, como Yamcha es un periodista de los más reconocidos, él estaba ahí, fue amor a primera vista y desde entonces se quieren como tortolitos, es todo cambio y fuera_ Dijo Goku que se encontraba estacionado en frente del restaurante un poco más allá de donde se encontraban Vegeta y Milk en la mini van con la laptop buscando información.

Vegeta miro a Milk y luego miró a la pareja, en eso una pareja de adolescente pasó corriendo por encima de ello pisándole la mano a Vegeta ,quien tuvo que aguantarse el dolor y no gritar,Milk solo atino a gritar a los adolescentes _¡¿Tengan cuidado?!_ A lo que uno de los adolescentes volteo y le gritó a lo lejos _Lo siento_ y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche .

Milk miro a Vegeta y este solo se sobaba la mano luego miraron a la pareja, Bulma y Yamcha seguían conversando hasta que el mozo vino y les entregó una caja, Bulma sonrió y luego los dos se pararon para salir del restaurante.

_¿Qué es lo que ha pedido?_ le preguntó Vegeta con una sonrisa de medio lado a Milk

_Las sobras, ¡Que decepción!_ respondió con burla Milk

_De modo que el hombre perfecto que toda mujer quiere a su lado, es un tacaño que se lleva las migajas a casita,jajaja_ Seguía burlándose Vegeta, y es que al fin le había encontrado un defecto a este hombre estaba más que feliz ahora sí todo iba a ser más fácil _Y dime Milk ¿Cuánto se demora romper una pareja con un hombre tacaño?_ Le siguió preguntando Vegeta a Milk mientras se levantaban para ya irse

_No lo sé ,ummm , dos horas quizás,jajajajajaa_ Decía Milk riéndose también levantándose.

_¿Lo ves? , lo sabía ,no podía ser tan perfecto, ahora sí ya vámonos ésta barba me está dando picazón y no quiero que se me irrite la piel además yo…_ Le decía Vegeta a Milk recogiendo sus bolsas para irse hasta que una mano tocó su hombro y no terminó de hablar volteó y se topó con el mismo Yamcha Ishiguro, se quedó helado.

_Hola, hola chicos tengan ,tomen esto ,que lo disfruten está delicioso,adiós pasen buena noche_ Le dijo Yamcha a Vegeta que estaba con la boca abierta al igual que Milk solo pudo mover la cabeza de arriba abajo; todo bajo la mirada de Bulma que miraba orgullosa a Yamcha ,su novio era muy humilde siempre le gustaba ayudar a los más necesitados otra de las cosas que también le gustaba de él ,luego Yamcha regresó con Bulma y se fueron.

_Oigan traigan eso para acá ,estoy muerto de hambre, ese restaurante es de los más caros eso debe estar delicioso_ Hablaba Goku por el auricular pero nadie respondía,había visto absolutamente todo _Que no escuchan ,oigan, ey ,rayos reaccionen ¿se quedaron de piedra o qué?_

_¡¿Cállate insecto?!, me ha humillado ,no lo puedo creer me las va a pagar es un idiota_ Habló Vegeta muy molesto le habían traído las sobras ,¿a él?, no lo podía creer, pero claro que más podía esperar si estaban disfrazados de indigentes ,maldita la hora en que le hizo caso a Milk .

_Ya Vegeta tranquilo ,cálmate no es para tanto ,regresemos_ Le decía Milk a su hermano sobándole la espalda ,tratando de tranquilizarlo ya que Vegeta estaba temblando de furia.

_¡¿Suéltame?!_ Le dijo Vegeta rabioso y se fue dando pisadas fuertes hacia la mini van .

Milk solo lo quedó mirando ,ya se había acostumbrado al fuerte carácter de Vegeta, tenía el mismo carácter que su padre los dos eran igual de orgullosos y gruñones ,ella y su madre sí que lo sabían; luego soltó la soga que tenía atada al perro y una vez que lo soltó el perro se fue corriendo ,ella lo vio irse y también se fue caminando a la mini van.

Al día siguiente Vegeta fue a la cita que tenía con su tío Roshi para hablar acerca de la separación de la pareja conformada por Bulma y Yamcha. Llegó al café donde su tío se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas que estaban afuera del café, ya lo estaba esperando leyendo un periódico y con un cigarro e la boca ; lo saludó y se sentó ,pidió un café ya que no había desayunado.

_Bien , a lo que vine, es feliz ,esa pareja es muy feliz,no puedo_ Le dijo Vegeta a su tío mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, su tío apagó el cigarro y lo miró fijamente y luego sonrío.

_No has cambiado, en cuanto la cosa se complica empiezas a flaquear_ Le dijo su tío con burla

_¡Vamos!, No empieces ,tú mejor que nadie sabes que no hay mujer que se me resista_ Le dijo Vegeta muy seguro él lo hacía porque bien claro tenía las reglas, no intervenir si la pareja era feliz y como había dicho Milk esta era perfecta y muy feliz.

_Ese miedo al fracaso es lo que tanto le disgusta a tu padre_ Le dijo ahora su tío frunciendo el ceño.

_Eso no tiene nada que ver ,si son felices yo no intervengo ,son las reglas_ Le dijo él también molesto ,su tío no entendía esas eran las reglas y él nunca las había incumplido.

_¿En el amor eres igual de pasivo?_ Su tío otra vez habló con tono burlesco

_Hasta ahora, ninguna se ha quejado_ Le dijo Vegeta ,era cierto, su tío asintió, le quedó mirando ,intercambiaron miradas luego su tío se levantó de su asiento y Vegeta lo imitó después le estrechó la mano y Vegeta se fue del café .

Vegeta iba caminando al departamento, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, tenía que decirle a Milk y a Kakaroto sobre el aborto de la misión. De paso compró comida china para el almuerzo, de seguro Milk no había cocinado, su hermana seguía con ese humor de perros, antes de salir discutieron y que mejor forma de castigarlos a él y a Kakaroto, obvio no cocinándoles ellos amaban su comida y siempre ese era su castigo ,algunas veces su hermana era muy cruel ,se compadecía de Kakaroto, pobre, él la tenía que soportar de por vida.

Cuando llegó Kakaroto estaba en la mesa con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados ,estaba solo,luego escucho gritos desde la recamara de Milk. Se acercó sigilosamente y gritó en su oído.

_¡¿Kakarotooo?!_

_¡¿Ahhhhhhhhhh?!_ Gritó Goku desde el piso ya que se había caído de la silla en donde se encontraba.

_Pero que estúpido eres ,jajajaja , anda levántate ¿qué le pasa a Milk?, está que grita como loca en tu cuarto,mira traje comida china ,de seguro que la loca esa no cocinó ¿verdad?_ Le dijo Vegeta riendo poniendo la comida en la mesa.

_Siiiiii, eres un buen amigo Vegeta por eso te quiero, eres mi cuñado favorito, tienes razón no cocinó ,cuando te fuiste discutimos y desde ahí se metió al cuarto y no ha salido desde entonces_ Le decía mientras se sentaba a comer .

_Ay que chistoso si soy tu único cuñado ,cállate y come _ Le dijo Vegeta a Goku ,también sentándose a comer.

_¡¿Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer Vegeta?!_ Salió de su cuarto Milk sumamente molesta.

_Rechacé la misión _ Le dijo tranquilo Vegeta a Milk,sin levantar la mirada de su celular mientras comía.

_No puedes hacer eso,no la rechazaremos, ¿estás loco?_ Respondió Milk

_¿Por qué?, Kakaroto pásame el ají_ Le dijo Vegeta sin dejar de comer

_¿Por qué?, porque estamos en quiebra y tú sigues comprándote trajes de casi tres mil dólares, el despacho para atender a los clientes está hecho una pocilga, Vegeta no tienes ni para comprarte un rasurador ¡¿estamos en quiebra?!, también tengo que recordarte que soy yo la que tiene que cambiar el aceite de la mini van que avanza a duras penas ,¿quieres que siga?_ Le dijo Milk ,cuando termino de hablar soltó un largo suspiró, estaba muy estresada.

_Oye Kakaroto tenías razón con ají es mucho más rico ,esta vez por fin pensaste en algo bueno_ Vegeta le dijo a Goku ignorando a Milk que seguía hablando ,Goku solo asintió sin dejar de comer.

_Tuve que alquilar algunos vestidos y vender algunos bolsos, perdonen pero esta vez sí que nos pasamos de la raya estamos en la ruina total_ Milk seguía lamentándose

_Ya Milk ,cálmate ,vamos ven amor _ Le dijo Goku que había terminado de comer y se había levantado para traer a Milk y sentarla en sus piernas mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le daba besos en la mejilla,estaba funcionando Milk se estaba relajando.

_Vegeta ,mi mamá me llamó hoy, ya están de regreso ,al parecer papá ya se aburrió, así que no te sorprendas si un día nos caen de visita,procura no desordenar tanto, igual tú Goku, ya sabes cómo se pone si encuentra esto hecho un chiquero_ Le dijo Milk más calmada con los ojos cerrados descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Goku.

Vegeta se atoró en cuanto escuchó:" ya están de regreso" ,tan bien que estaba ,bueno no lo decía por su mamá ella cada vez que estaba en la ciudad lo engreía y lo trataba como si aún fuera su bebé, pero eso sí, molestaba mucho con el tema de que quería ser abuela y todo ese rollo ,a Milk y a Kakaroto los paraba molestando con que ya le dieran su primer nieto, pero con su papá era todo lo contrario ,era un dolor de muela terrible ,lo criticaba por todo ,y lo peor lo creía gay ya que hasta ahora no le había presentado una novia ; y es que él no estaba para esas cosas, suficiente tuvo con Lázuli ,él era de los hombres que no tenía relaciones serias había tenido infinidad de mujeres que si su padre se enterara no dudaría de que era bien hombre, si no que le pregunte a cada una de ellas ,por supuesto hablarían maravillas de él.

_¡¿Qué dices, están de regreso?!_ Habló Vegeta exaltado

_Sí , ¿ahora estas sordo o qué?_ Le respondió Milk empezando a perder los estribos nuevamente,pero Goku la abrazó y se tranquilizó nuevamente _Regresando al tema Vegeta ,no puedes rechazar lo de la misión_

_Milk escucha ,suficiente tengo con vivir con ustedes la verdad es que ya me cansé ,no tengo vida privada,cada vez que están demasiado cariñosos tengo que dormir en el sofá ,porque son demasiado ruidosos y no dejan dormir ,mi habitación es la de a lado que no tienen respeto,pero alto ,la culpa la tengo yo ,ustedes están casados y deberían vivir solos ,dame un tiempo y me busco un departamento, o quizá acepte la oferta de mamá y me valla a vivir con ellos ,pero tendría que soportar a papá todos los días ,bien eso lo pensaré luego… regresando al tema de las deudas ,¿cuánto te falta cinco mil?_ Hablaba Vegeta a un Goku y una Milk sonrojados como tomates ,no sabían que hacían tanto ruido por las noches. Milk reaccionó y contestó _Veinte mil y eso es solo para pagar las deudas_

_Bien ,los tendrás mañana_ Dijo Vegeta ignorando el sonrojo de ambos tomó su chaqueta y salió del departamento dejando a Goku y a Milk mirando el asiento en donde estaba sentado Vegeta analizando todo lo que acababa de decir.

Vegeta estaba en el parque sentado en una banca viendo totalmente asombrado como comía unas avellanas un hombre corpulento, calvo, alto y moreno, creo que medía dos metros porque él se veía como un niñito a su lado, el hombre mascaba las avellanas como si fueran unas gomitas parecía que en vez de dientes tenía trituradoras en la boca .

_Yo no me comería así las avellanas_ Le dijo Vegeta al hombre

_No te molestes ,él no te va a entender lo traje de Rusia,se llama Dodoria,es lo único que entiende,su nombre; pelea de perros ¿sabes?, él peleaba con los pitbull_ Le dijo Freezer a Vegeta que se encontraba sentado a su otro lado .Freezer era un hombre de unos cincuenta años,calvo,de tez trigueña ,no tan alto ,pero a pesar de su edad aún seguía teniendo un cuerpo marcado ya que había pertenecido a las fuerzas armadas de su país ,le había prestado una cantidad de dinero a Vegeta hace unos meses ,lo conoció por un amigo en común que tenían, Zarbon; maldita la hora en que le prestó el dinero a Vegeta le estaba viendo la cara hace cuatro meses ,siempre evadía sus llamadas y ahora solo lo buscaba para que le preste más dinero ,estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que iba a caer nuevamente, eso sí que no sucedería.

_Ohh, que bien ,estupendo_ Le dijo Vegeta mientras agarraba una avellana de la bolsa de Dodoria y lo mordía, eso estaba durísimo ,no entendía cómo es que él si podía masticarlos. _Bien ,a lo que vine ,necesito dinero, veinte mil para ser exactos_

_Vegeta, Vegeta ,Vegeta, de eso olvídate te doy exactamente una semana para que me pagues los treinta mil que me debes_ Le contestó Freezer con el ceño fruncido

_¿Cómo que treinta mil ?,pero eso ya no estaba pagado, ¿no te llamo Zarbon? ,¿no te pagó?, ¡pero que cabrón! ,no te preocupes voy a llamar a ese imbécil y se va a enterar de…._ Vegeta no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Dodoria lo agarró por el cuello y lo estampó contra la pared

_Te juro que como no me pagues te voy a dar una paliza que ni tu madre te va a poder reconocer_ Le habló al oído con una voz escalofriante Freezer que estaba a su costado.

_Ees taa bieeen ,traanquilo_ Le respondió Vegeta como pudo ya que Dodoria sí que le estaba apretando el cuello.

Freezer le hizo una señal a Dodoria para que lo soltase y Dodoria lo soltó de manera brusca ,luego los dos se fueron dejando a Vegeta sobándose el cuello ,agarró su celular y marcó un número

 __Tío Roshi ,acepto la misión ,cincuenta mil,eso es lo que pido_ _ Le dijo Vegeta por teléfono a su tío mientras se sobaba el cuello

 __Hasta que por fin pensaste bien las cosas, bien escucha a partir del lunes ella estará aquí en la ciudad y no se moverá ,estará preparando todo para la boda ,la buena noticia es que su futuro marido partió hoy a Inglaterra ,él regresa el viernes, justo en la víspera de la ceremonia, ahora te quedan cinco días , suerte Vegeta__ Terminó de hablar Roshi para luego colgar.

_¡Mierda se me fue la semana volando!,ahora me quedan cinco días ,cinco malditos días ,será mejor empezar esto ya, necesito el dinero, bien suerte Vegeta ,tú puedes campeón ,cinco días la seducirás en cinco días ,esto es todo un reto_ Hablaba Vegeta solo mientras caminaba al departamento ,ahora sí que tenía que darse prisa ,ahora sí todo iba muy en serio su vida estaba en juego si no le pagaba el dinero a Freezer ,lo haría papilla ,y también tenía que pagar las deudas ,ahora sí que estaba en aprietos.

Continuará…

* * *

NOTA: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo sé no tengo perdón ,no tuve tiempo de actualizar pero ahora si ya ordené mi tiempo, voy a subir un nuevo capítulo los domingos, es el único día que tengo disponible de lunes a sábado estoy hasta el tope con mis estudios ,pero bueno aquí está el capítulo 4 a Vegeta le quedan cinco días para cumplir con su misión ¿podrá cumplir?,bueno en el siguiente capítulo Vegeta ya va a estar más cerca de Bulma ¡que emoción!, chicas muchas gracias a las que me dejaron reviews y a las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia , si tienen una idea o aportes con gusto los leo ,hasta aquí las dejo nos vemos el otro domingo ,bye…

¿REVIEWS?

 ** _Meylín… :3_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los Seductores_**

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Guardaespaldas?**

Era una mañana soleada hermosa , un digno día de primavera, estaba radiante, una bella peli azul recién abría sus hermosos ojos azules lista para empezar un nuevo día ,se levantó de su cama y se fue a tomar una ducha ,luego fue a su closet a escoger que ponerse, eligió una linda falda a la cintura con vuelo color azul con una blusa blanca y sus tacones ,agarró su bolso y celular y salió en su auto con destino a las mejores boutiques ,tan solo le quedaba esta semana para terminar con los preparativos de su boda pero por ahora no le vendría nada mal desestresarse con salir de compras ,con lo atareada que estuvo ,primero los preparativos de la boda a lo largo de estos meses y el proyecto de la C.C.; ya se había librado del proyecto ahora solo faltaban los últimos detalles para su boda ,todo tenía que salir perfecto , además de que Yamcha se había ido a Inglaterra por que tuvo una emergencia en casa de sus padres y tuvo que partir lo más rápido ,así que estaba totalmente sola.

Llegó a una boutique de las más caras que había en la ciudad y compró tres lindos pares de zapatos , dos hermosos vestidos y muchas cosas que le parecieron interesantes ,ahora se estaba terminando de probar el último par de zapatos ,la señorita que le estaba ayudando se le acercó y le dijo _Señorita Briefs sus cosas ya están envueltas ,se lo mandarán al hotel_ Bulma solo asintió,terminó de ponerse sus zapatos y volteó a agarrar su bolso ,pero no lo encontraba ,se estaba alterando estaba segura de que lo había dejado ahí ;la señorita la vió un poco desesperada y le preguntó _¿Sucede algo señorita?_ Bulma solo la miro angustiada y le dijo _Mi bolso ,lo deje aquí y ahora no está ,estoy segura que estaba aquí ,a no ser que lo haya dejado en el auto , maldita sea,un momento voy a ir a ver al auto_ Bulma salió rápidamente cruzó la pista hacia su auto que se encontraba estacionado al frente de la boutique ,miró por las ventanas y el bolso no estaba hasta que…

_No debería dejar sus cosas tiradas ,un bolso como este llama demasiado la atención_ Vegeta se apareció con el bolso en sus manos ,estaba con un terno ,vestido muy formal ,la miró con una sonrisa de lado .

_¿Quién es usted ?_ Le dijo Bulma arranchándole el bolso muy molesta.

_A partir de hoy, su guardaespaldas_ Le respondió Vegeta ,que seguía con su sonrisa de medio lado.

_¿Mi guardaespaldas?, no se ofenda pero parece poca cosa_ Bulma le dijo mientras agarraba su celular y se lo llevaba a la oreja y miraba directamente a los ojos a su supuesto guardaespaldas , mientras que éste le miraba ahora serio ,ya que no le había gustado para nada eso de que era poca cosa .

_Disculpe, usted no sabe con quién está hablando, yo soy una máquina de matar y…_ Vegeta no pudo terminar de hablar porque Bulma puso una mano enfrente de su cara indicándole que se callara y avanzó unos pasos para hablar por teléfono.

_ _Hola ,soy yo_ _ Habló Bulma molesta

_ _Oh ,cielo me encanta que me llames_ _ Respondió el Dr. Briefs muy contento

_ _Sí sí, ¿por qué has contratado a alguien?_ _ Le preguntó Bulma a su papá volteando quedando nuevamente en frente de Vegeta retándolo con la mirada .

_ _No cuelgues, un momento_ _ El Dr. Briefs que se encontraba en el laboratorio con su amigo Roshi tapó el teléfono con una mano y miró a Roshi molesto _Ha descubierto a ese tipo, no puede ser más que un inútil _ Le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

_Asegúrate de que sea él_ Le dijo Roshi muy tranquilo ,el Dr. Briefs solo asintió y puso el teléfono en altavoz para que Roshi pudiera oír.

 __¿Qué aspecto tiene?__ El Dr. Briefs continuo la llamada con su hija

_ _35 años, moreno, 1.75 de altura, dientes blanqueados, con un traje negro muy simple ,camisa blanca también simple , zapatos negros ,una estúpida sonrisa en la cara y… ¿quieres que siga?__ Le respondió Bulma. Vegeta solo la miraba sonriendo pero por dentro estaba ardiendo en furia, solo pensaba "¡Cómo que traje negro simple!¡Esto es un traje Armani completo!¡Mujer engreída!"

_Sí, es él_ Le dijo Roshi tranquilamente al Dr. Briefs que lo miraba con confusión

_¿Cómo que es él?_ Le dijo el Dr. Briefs molesto a Roshi tapando el celular para que su hija no escuchará Roshi solo asintió.

_ _Ya no soy una niña ,no tengo 15 años ,no necesito un guardaespaldas__ Dijo Bulma con el ceño fruncido con tono de voz molesto.

_ _Pásamelo_ _ Le dijo el Dr. Briefs a su hija con tono demandante. Bulma sonrió asumiendo que por el tono en el que habló su papá iba a despedir a su supuesto guardaespaldas y le pasó el celular a Vegeta.

Vegeta cogió el celular y dijo __ ¿Dígame?__

 __¿Es el guardaespaldas?__ Le preguntó el Dr. Briefs a Vegeta

_ _Sí señor_ _ Respondió Vegeta mientras apartaba con un brazo a Bulma de la pista ,ya que venía un carro a mucha velocidad, Bulma solo lo miraba sorprendida y Vegeta le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa

 __Es usted un genio_ _ Le dijo el Dr. Briefs ,Roshi lo miraba sonriendo

 __Por supuesto señor__ Le dijo Vegeta con tono arrogante mientras miraba a Bulma que cada vez se ponía más molesta

_ _Bien, suerte muchacho, pásame con mi hija__ Dijo el Dr. Briefs mientras sonreía. Vegeta le devolvió el celular a Bulma con una sonrisa en los labios ,Bulma le arranchó el teléfono estaba con el ceño fruncido y roja de la furia

_ _Mira Bulma he recibido amenazas, mientras no estés casada estás bajo mi protección y eso no es negociable, aparte…__ El Dr. Briefs no pudo seguir hablando ya que su preciosa hija ,su princesa así como él le decía le colgó el teléfono y le dejó con la palabra en la boca.

Bulma guardó el celular en su bolso y regresó a la boutique sumamente molesta, Vegeta la quedó mirando hasta que entró y cerró la puerta de la boutique ,reaccionó y fue tras ella, Bulma estaba pagando las prendas y los artículos que compró en la boutique y Vegeta estaba parado de espaldas a un costado de ella, Bulma lo miró y le dijo _Te doy el doble de lo que te paga mi papá y me dejas en paz, mi padre no sabrá nada ,jamás se enterara_ Le dijo Bulma a Vegeta con una mirada retadora, Vegeta al escuchar lo que le dijo miró para todos lados avergonzado y movió la cabeza de lado a lado indicando que la respuesta era no.

_Bueno ¿Cuánto quieres?_ Le seguía insistiendo Bulma a Vegeta mientras esperaba algunas de la cosas que se iba a llevar ya que lo demás se lo llevarían al hotel; todo esto pasaba ante la mirada curiosa de la señorita que atendía a Bulma y los demás clientes .

_Esto es vergonzoso, no voy a aceptar nada_ Le decía Vegeta susurrando y sudando de la vergüenza ya que todos los estaban mirando y Bulma no se molestaba en bajar la voz, hablaba fuerte como queriendo que todos en la boutique se enteren.

_Ahh ya sé a lo mejor no quieres dinero ¿verdad? , ¿nunca has querido acostarte con una mujer a punto de casarse? ¿Vas a negar que no has tenido esa fantasía?, bien, ésta es tu oportunidad_ Le dijo Bulma a un sonrojado Vegeta mientras la señorita que la estaba atendiendo los miraba sorprendida, Bulma se acercó a Vegeta y le dijo en la oreja en voz baja solo para que él escuche _Si quieres ,podemos hacerlo ahora mismo en el probador ,aunque va a ser un poco incómodo por la postura ,pero en fin nos las arreglaremos ,anda mira que no llevo bragas solo me tendrías que subir el vestido_ Le dijo Bulma ,luego se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Vegeta.

Vegeta ya no sabía qué hacer, negó con la cabeza y quería hablar y ponerla en su lugar pero las palabras no salían de su boca , solo tragó duro la saliva que había acumulado en su boca, sabía que estaba muy rojo ,se sentía caliente por todas partes y más en una parte de su cuerpo muy especial, el sudor le caía gota a gota por su frente miraba a Bulma que estaba sonriendo y pensaba "Cálmate Vegeta ,vamos tranquilo , respira ,ésta mujer es una vulgar pensé que era más recatada ,pero no ,esto es un trabajo y no puedo acostarme con las mujeres que tengo que seducir, respira, pero pensándolo bien está bien buena y llevo dos semanas sin sexo ,pero no no y no ,no puedo ,basta ,ahora mismo la voy a poner en su lugar, que se creerá"

Bulma al ver que Vegeta no respondía agarró las cosas que estaban sobre el mostrador ya envueltas para llevárselas y le dijo _¿Crees qué tienes principios?,por favor, eres como los otros , solo uno más de los esclavos de mi padre_ en eso sonó su celular ,agarró su bolso y contestó mientras salía de la boutique y dejaba a Vegeta atónito _¿Si?,diga, ahh hola cariño…_

Vegeta volteó a ver a la señorita que minutos antes atendía a Bulma y que ahora estaba tratando de ocultar su risa ,Vegeta solo le sonrió y dijo _Es mentira, tiene un problema solo es eso_ Agarró las cosas de Bulma y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Bulma llegó al hotel y fue a recepción, por un momento se olvidó de su nuevo guardaespaldas.

Vegeta iba caminando casi corriendo dentro del hotel subió al ascensor se miró en el espejo del ascensor mientras este subía, se acomodó el saco y le sonrió a su reflejo. Llegó al octavo piso ,entró a una habitación que se encontraba a una habitación de la de Bulma y rápidamente se sacó el saco desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa y se acercó a las computadoras que estaban instaladas en una mesa y prendió una de ellas ,pasó un momento y en ella se vió la cara de Goku tratando de poner algo, se sacó la corbata y entró por una puerta que daba para la siguiente habitación que era la suya, tiró su saco y su corbata en la cama y de ahí entró a la siguiente habitación que era la de Bulma y ahí encontró a Goku de pie encima de una silla tratando de esconder una cámara en una esquina en frente de la cama .

_Date prisa Kakaroto vi en la computadora que ya pusiste las demás cámaras, solo te falta ésta, no seas inútil ,apúrate _ Le decía Vegeta nervioso a Goku ya que en cualquier momento seguro Bulma subiría a su habitación

_Ya, espera Vegeta esto es algo complicado un rato … solo tengo que ajustar esto… maldición… pásame la rejilla _ Le dijo Goku tratando de colocar la última cámara y ocultarla.

En eso la puerta se abre repentinamente y Vegeta y Goku voltearon rápido hacia la puerta ,pero solo era Milk con traje de mucama, respiraron aliviados.

_Pero que hacen ,ya está en el ascensor ,son estúpidos o qué_ Milk les dijo muy molesta.

_Vamos ya no hay tiempo_ Le dijo Vegeta a Goku jalo la silla y Goku cayó al suelo, Goku se levantó ,agarró su caja de herramientas y se retiró junto con Vegeta en eso la puerta se abrió y entro Bulma con su bolso y detrás el gerente del hotel que la había acompañado a su habitación, Milk rápidamente se hizo la que estaba acomodando las toallas y salió rápidamente, el gerente la quedó mirando luego regresó su vista a Bulma y le dijo _Señorita Briefs ,si necesita cualquier cosa estoy a su disposición ,disfrute su estancia y en hora buena por su boda_ Le dijo y se retiró, Bulma solo le agradeció, luego se fue a preparar un baño de tina ya que se quedaría toda la tarde en su habitación, había tenido suficiente con todo lo ocurrido ésta mañana.

Ya había anochecido las luces de la ciudad daban un lindo panorama al balcón de la peli azul que se encontraba tomando una copa de vino recostada en el marco de la puerta corrediza de su habitación con un vestido de pijama de seda color rosa pálido y encima su bata de dormir ,estaba pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido esta mañana como odiaba a ese guardaespaldas ,pero ya que él no tenía la culpa ,su papá como siempre tenía que fastidiarle la vida , en eso el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos ,dejó la copa de vino en la mesa y se dirigió a abrir la puerta ,pero al abrirla no había nadie ,entonces la cerró ,luego volvió a escuchar que tocaban la puerta nuevamente pero el sonido venía de la puerta que se encontraba a lado de su cama ,la que daba a la habitación continua confundida fue y abrió la puerta.

_Solo quería informarle que estoy acá a lado por si necesita …_ Vegeta le dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta ,pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Bulma le cerró la puerta en la cara.

En la habitación que se encontraba a lado de la de Bulma que era la de Vegeta ,Goku y Milk se encontraban observando a Vegeta hablar con Bulma y como le cerró la puerta en la cara ,no sabían cómo aguantar la risa ,sabían que algo así sucedería ,Vegeta ya les había contado todo lo ocurrido en la mañana .

_Es un hecho ,esa mujer me odia, bueno que importa ,sigamos,una engreída como ella no me va a arruinar una de las mejores misiones que me ha tocado_ Dijo Vegeta tranquilamente a Goku y a Milk que se encontraban sentados en la cama

_Como idiota … _ Le dijo Milk

_No tienes rival_ Terminó la frase Goku

_Pasaré por alto el insulto, bien ,lárguense quiero dormir, mañana es otro día que tengo que soportar a la engreída y créanme que no es nada fácil lidiar con esa princesita de papá_ Le dijo Vegeta a su hermana y amigo botándolos a la habitación continua que era la de ellos .

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta y Goku se encontraban observando todos los detalles e información que faltaban sobre Bulma .Vegeta observaba los afiches y apuntes pegados en una pizarra ,mientras Goku trabajaba en la laptop.

_Oye Vegeta ,a ti no te gusta usar disfraces muy seguido ¿verdad?, a mi si me gusta disfrazarme ,la vez pasada encontré este disfraz de piloto de auto de carreras en un mercado donde todo estaba súper barato mira que te parece hasta tiene patrocinadores_ Le decía Goku a Vegeta enseñándole el disfraz .Vegeta lo miró con una ceja levantada.

_¡No seas idiota ,odio los disfraces!, ahora ponte a buscar información de la niña ¿quieres?, de verdad que si encuentro una persona más estúpida que tú sería todo un reto cumplido,me tendrían que dar un premio, anda rápido mira lo que grabaron las cámaras_ Le dijo Vegeta molesto a Goku

_Ya ,no te enojes ,veamos que hay por aquí_ Le dijo Goku a Vegeta mientras se sentaba en frente de las computadoras _Pero que cuerpazo se maneja esta mujer,¿Vegeta y así la rechazaste? ,que tonto eres yo le hubiera aceptado al toque, ahhh pero mira que curvas y se está sacando las bragas y…_ Goku observaba la pantalla de la computadora babeando estaba viendo las imágenes de Bulma sacándose la ropa para bañarse pero justo en el momento en que iba a sacarse las bragas Milk vino y apagó el computador

_Así que ¿le hubieras aceptado al toque no? ,eres un cochino ,pervertido _ Le dijo Milk molesta y luego se fue a guardar las cosas en el carrito de limpieza que estaba utilizando ya que supuestamente era una mucama del hotel

_¿Estos son sus defectos verdad?, veamos_ Dijo Vegeta ignorando a la pareja ,agarrando un papel que estaba pegado en la pizarra de información _Es fan de George Michael, le gusta la película Grease ,ama a John Travolta ,wau eso es nuevo, ¿Qué no es muy joven para tener esos gustos? Somos de la misma edad ,yo le voy al rock,bueno sigo, perdió la sensibilidad en el hombro izquierdo ¿es broma o qué?_ Dijo Vegeta burlándose

_Si y has olvidado que desayuna queso roquefort todos las mañanas_ Dijo Milk poniendo cara de asco

_La princesita de papi come queso roquefort ehh ,ese queso huele horrible _ Dijo Vegeta arrugando la nariz.

_Y eso no es todo en el 2005 con 20 años de edad desapareció un año ,nadie sabe absolutamente nada ni siquiera su padre y cuando regresó siguió su vida normal _ Continuo diciendo Milk mientras seguía acomodando las cosas en el carrito de limpieza

_Esto me está empezando a gustar_ Dijo Vegeta sonriendo de medio lado.

* * *

Continuará…

 **Nota:** ¡Hola!, lamento no haber cumplido mi promesa de subir todos los domingos, me retrase 4 días de verdad lo siento, pero bueno aquí está el otro capítulo espero lo disfruten. Me dicen si lo encontraron muy corto o está bien, a mi parecer quedó muy corto creo, el siguiente capítulo lo voy a hacer más largo. Gracias por su comprensión.

 ** _¿reviews?_**

 ** _Meylín… :3_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los Seductores_**

 **Capítulo 6: Solo me queda olvidar...**

El día continuaba normal ,Milk seguía en su papel de mucama del hotel, a decir verdad se lo estaba tomando muy a pecho ,limpiaba todas las habitaciones como si fuera una empleada más del hotel, Goku se ocupó de poner cámaras en las calles ,a las afueras del hotel y en las calles cercanas al hotel para ver todo lo que hacía Bulma; y Vegeta por supuesto estaba en su habitación ,echado en su cama, tan solo con el pantalón de su terno y el torso descubierto dejando a la vista su bien trabajado abdomen y con una botella de cerveza en la mano, viendo por décima vez la película favorita de Bulma "Grease", le había empezado a gustar ,aparte de que quería aprenderse los pasos de algunas de las coreografías de la película por si era necesario, hasta ahora todo marchaba bien ,Bulma le había dicho que el día de hoy no iba a salir para nada así que le daba el día libre y sí que lo estaba disfrutando, pasaron los minutos y se quedó profundamente dormido con el televisor encendido y a todo volumen .

Milk venía cansada de su "trabajo", estaba realmente exhausta entró a su habitación y encontró a su tierno maridito dormido con la cabeza encima de la laptop ,le acarició la cabeza y se fue a tomar una ducha, luego se cambió y se dispuso a peinar su larga cabellera, cuando de pronto vió en las pantallas de las computadoras a Bulma salir de su habitación apresuradamente con un abrigo negro ,una bufanda que le tapaba toda su cabeza y lentes oscuros, Milk rápidamente salió de su habitación ,abriendo la habitación de Vegeta de un portazo pero ni así logró que se despertara ,él que sí despertó fue Goku, Milk empezó a gritar pero el volumen alto del televisor impedía que Vegeta oyera .

_¡¿SE HA LARGADO?!_ Gritaba Milk pero ni así Vegeta despertaba, solo logro que se removiera en su cama murmurando cosas raras, Milk trataba de buscar el control del televisor para apagarlo y no lo encontraba se hartó y fue y lo desenchufó, Vegeta ya estaba despertando, estaba medio adormilado con los ojos semiabiertos y lo único que dijo fue _¿Eh?, Milk ya basta, no hagas ruido, déjame dormir_ Milk al escucharlo hablar se enfureció y gritó _¡¿VEGETA ,SE HA LARGADO ,BULMA SE HA IDO DEL HOTEL, IDIOTA ,DESPIERTA?!_

Vegeta en cuanto escuchó "Bulma se ha ido del hotel" reaccionó y saltó de la cama murmurando palabras obscenas, agarró su camisa y salió descalzo de la habitación corriendo para seguir a Bulma ,maldita la hora en que le había creído que no saldría de su habitación en todo el día ,mucho no iba salir, mientras bajaba por el ascensor iba pensando en lo estúpido que fue al creerle ,ni bien llegó al primer piso salió corriendo hacia las afueras del hotel y ahí es donde la vió en un taxi con lentes oscuros, Bulma solo lo saludó con la mano y sonrió burlonamente mientras el taxi se iba, rápidamente se colocó el audífono por donde se comunicaba con Goku y le dijo _Busca un taxi negro ,familiar ,acaba de salir es el único en movimiento_

_¿Qué… marca?_ Preguntó Goku al mismo tiempo que daba un bostezo, Milk que estaba a su costado le tiró un lapo en la cabeza _Auch ,lo siento Vegeta ,no logro ubicarlo ¿no puedes ver la marca del taxi?_

_No puede ser que seas tan estúpido, el taxi ya se fue _ Le dijo Vegeta sumamente molesto corriendo hacia donde el auto se fue para no perderlo ,vió en la esquina un chico con una bicicleta fue hasta ella y la tomó ,manejaba muy rápido, el chico le gritaba obscenidades pero el hacía oídos sordos a lo que le decía .

_Buena idea Vegeta así llegarás más rápido, te felicito_ Le decía Goku animándolo ,mientras junto con Milk trataban de ubicar a Bulma con la ayuda de las cámaras que colocaron en las calles.

_No necesito que me animes insecto ,lo que quiero es que me digas ¿¡dónde carajos esta la mujer!?_ Vegeta ya estaba a punto de explotar ,estaba andando por las calles tan solo con su pantalón y su camisa ,ni siquiera se había abotonado su camisa y con el viento, ocasionado por lo rápido que estaba yendo en la bicicleta, se le había salido una manga dejando parte de su hombro descubierto y le estaba incomodando muy aparte de que estaba sin zapatos .

_Calma … calma a ver … ¡sí ! ya la veo se dirige a la ópera _ Dijo Goku cuando encontró el taxi donde iba Bulma, luego siguió activando el resto de las cámaras Milk a su costado lo miraba orgullosa , Goku era un genio en todo lo que se refería tecnología.

_Donde mierda que no la veo, maldición ¿estás seguro Kakaroto?_ Vegeta ya había llegado a la ópera pero no encontraba ni el rastro del taxi en donde iba Bulma.

_¡Ya te vi, Vegeta!_ Decía Goku feliz

_¡Kakaroto! ¿dónde está la mujer?_ Vegeta no veía Bulma por ninguna parte .

_Tranquilo ,estoy buscando no te desesperes…. Ahhh la tengo ,la tengo estaaa en el puerto, ve volando Vegeta,correee_ Gritó Goku ,al fin había dado con Bulma.

Vegeta aceleró la bicicleta y llegó al puerto ahí vió a una mujer con abrigo negro y bufanda que salía del taxi que vio afuera del hotel, la mujer caminaba rápidamente dirigiéndose a uno de los yates para turistas que estaba a punto de zarpar, al parecer solo la estaban esperando a ella ya que se subió y el yate empezó a alejarse lentamente del puerto. Vegeta manejó a velocidad la bicicleta, la estacionó bruscamente y la dejó tirada en la vereda para luego empezar a correr a la misma distancia que el yate hasta que llegó hasta el muelle y de un gran salto logró agarrarse de la baranda del yate con la mitad del cuerpo colgando y los pies en el agua.

Los demás turistas que estaban en la embarcación lo miraban asustados pensaban que era un ladrón, Vegeta solo trataba de subir hasta que al fin luego de subir un pie a la baranda logró subir el otro pie y subió por completo al yate percatándose recién de todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo, con lo molesto que estaba los ignoro y miro hacia el frente ,ahí estaba la mujer en la punta del yate de espaldas mirando el mar ,sin pensarlo dos veces camino rápido y la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la volteó para verla, ya sabía todo lo que le iba a decir, ahora sí que había colmado su paciencia, pero al voltearla se llevó una gran sorpresa.

_No es fácil librarse de mi… _ Dijo Vegeta con un tono escalofriante y el ceño más fruncido de lo normal , pero cuando volteo a la mujer se encontró con una señora mayor que lo miró confusa y luego lo abofeteo . Vegeta la quedó mirando y luego miró a sus alrededores todas las personas que estaban en el barco lo miraban algunos molestos por cómo había tratado a la señora ,otros con burla y otros con confusión ,en ese momento lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era desaparecer ,de pronto en frente de donde estaba paso un yate muy lujoso y dentro una linda peli azul en un sexy traje de baño rojo ,con lentes de sol que lo saludaba desde el otro extremo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara ,Vegeta solo pensaba en que como desearía que ese yate donde iba esa mujer malcriada y engreída se hundiera y luego él ir a rescatarla para luego torturarla y hacerla sufrir por toda la vergüenza y humillación que había pasado el día de hoy ,sobre todo no podía sacar de su cabeza ,que una mujer tan odiosa se haya burlado de él, sí que había caído ,lo había engañado ,tenía que reconocer que esa mujer era muy inteligente y astuta ,nadie así nada más lo podía engañar y ella lo acababa de hacer y le había salido perfecto. El yate en donde se encontraba Vegeta llegó al muelle y Vegeta salió y se dirigió al hotel ,subió a su habitación pensando en todo lo sucedido, se duchó y se puso un traje nuevo, se reunió con Milk y Goku y acordaron dar paso al siguiente plan, si Bulma no quería hacer las cosas por las buenas, las tendría que hacer por las malas, salió con rumbo al puerto para esperarla y poner en acción el plan. Por otro lado Bulma termino su día en el mar se cambió de ropa en el yate ,luego lo llevó al puerto y ahí bajó luego camino por el muelle hasta llegar a las afueras del puerto donde se encontraba su auto y se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio a Vegeta recostado en el auto con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho la cabeza gacha y con los ojos cerrados, se asustó un poco al verlo ahí, pero luego se relajó ,caminó como si no le importará y luego cuando ya estaba a unos cuantos metros del auto Vegeta se incorporó del automóvil y la encaró .

_Señorita Briefs me pagan para garantizar su seguridad, aunque no le guste soy su guardaespaldas, en mis diez años de trabajo, jamás me habían tratado de esa manera_ Le decía Vegeta a Bulma que lo ignoraba por completo y miraba hacia otro lado menos a Vegeta, y como Bulma no le respondía,vio que era hora de poner en marcha el plan y le dijo _Así que si no requiere de mis servicios cof cof cincuenta mil cof cof_ Habló Vegeta tosiendo entre la última palabra como para que ella piense que se estaba avergonzando de pedirlo.

_¿Cómo?_ Le dijo Bulma fingiendo confusión ,claro que había oído la cifra que pedía pero quería que se lo repitiera ,ella ya sabía que ese hombre era como los demás solo se interesaba en el dinero.

_15 días por dos mil son treinta mil y veinte mil por incumplimiento de contrato, sumando saldría cincuenta mil_ Le respondió Vegeta con mucha seriedad en sus palabras.

Bulma sonrió, abrió su bolso y sacó su chequera escribió en uno de los cheques la suma requerida por Vegeta y se lo entregó , Vegeta lo recibió aún mirándola seriamente y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su saco .

_Sabía que un buen paseo en yate te haría reflexionar, pero ¿y con mi padre, qué?_ Le dijo Bulma con una bella sonrisa en el rostro.

_No se preocupe , le diré que la vigilo_ Dijo Vegeta y Bulma solo asintió subiendo a su auto.

_Gracias_ Le dijo Bulma desde el asiento de su auto ,Vegeta solo la quedó mirando para luego empezar a caminar en dirección contraria a la que había tomado Bulma.

Bulma iba feliz en su auto después de todo se había librado de su guardaespaldas pero al doblar la calle vio en medio de la pista una moto lineal tirada al igual que quien la manejaba ,paró el auto con miedo ,observaba a la persona que estaba tirada en la pista ,cuando de pronto la persona se paró rápidamente y corrió hasta donde estaba ella,tenía toda la cara cubierta con el casco de seguridad ,rompió la ventana de su auto con un martillo que tenía en la mano y abrió la puerta, luego la saco jalándole del cabello pero como Bulma se resistía mucho y forcejeaba mucho la empujó sobre el auto y la abofeteó en el rostro fuertemente para luego agarrarla del cabello y tirarla a la pista de sopetón , Bulma estaba sumamente impactada ,vió como la persona se subió en su auto y arrancó y la dejó tirada en la pista ,alzó la vista y vió como Vegeta venía a mucha velocidad corriendo hacia donde había desaparecido la persona con su auto, se quedó mirando hasta que su auto volteo y venía en dirección contraria llevando a Vegeta con él y luego Vegeta y el auto desaparecieron al doblar la esquina ,de la impresión ella seguía sentada en la pista sobándose el brazo que se había lastimado al caer.

Al doblar la esquina el auto paró ,Vegeta bajó del capó del auto de un salto y la persona que estaba dentro del auto conduciendo salió tranquilamente con el bolso de Bulma en las manos que se encontraba dentro del auto .

_Bien, muy bien sincronizado, como si lo hubiéramos practicado por años ,salió muy bien, ehhh Milk, el bolso , entrégamelo _ Dijo Vegeta a la persona, ésta se sacó el casco que le tapaba el rostro y dejo suelta su larga cabellera negra era nada más y nada menos que Milk.

_Ahhh, Vegeta ,dile que no pudiste recuperarlo, es un bolso Louis Vuitton, anda no seas malo_ Le dijo Milk

_El bolso , ahora, ¡ya! ,¡dámelo!_ Seguía insistiendo Vegeta molesto

_¡Maldición!, toma_ Dijo Milk tirándole el bolso a Vegeta quien lo agarró antes de que se impactará en su rostro, luego lo metió al auto ,ya se iba a subir para irse pero….

_Ah ah ah, ven aquí_ Le dijo Milk a Vegeta antes de que subiera por completo al auto.

_Mierda_ Susurró Vegeta saliendo del auto y se paró en frente de Milk y le dijo mientras ella preparaba su puño _No tan fuerte por fav…._ Y Milk le tiró un puñetazo directo en el rostro para ser más exactos en la nariz _Mierda ,mierda ,¡mierda!, ¡Milk! ,creo que me rompiste la nariz_ Decía Vegeta con una mano en la nariz tratando de cubrir la sangre que empezaba a salir a montones, Milk solo lo miro con una sonrisa, esa era su venganza por no dejarle llevarse el bolso y claro para que Bulma se creyera el cuento del robo.

Vegeta subió al auto y manejó hasta donde se encontraba Bulma y ahí la vió en la vereda con la cabeza gacha y pensativa, paro el auto al frente de ella y bajo para después caminar hasta quedar en frente de la peli azul .

_¿Está bien?, oh Dios mío , tienes sangre _ Le dijo Bulma tocándole la cara suavemente, Vegeta solo asintió. Sus miradas se encontraron de frente ,nunca se habían mirado tan de cerca ,ninguno apartaba sus miradas, se empezaron a acercar lentamente hasta que Bulma reaccionó y se alejó rápidamente y le ofreció un pañuelo a Vegeta para que se limpiara la sangre de la nariz, Vegeta lo recibió un tanto confundido por lo que acababa de pasar y se lo agradeció , luego dijó _No se preocupe por lo de la sangre ,esto es nada a comparación de todo lo que he vivido antes ¿Usted se encuentra bien?_

_Si, si claro ,gracias a ti_ Respondió Bulma un tanto confundida al igual que Vegeta por lo ocurrido, luego reacciono y le sacó el cheque del bolsillo del saco ,que le había dado anteriormente a Vegeta ,después lo rompió en pedacitos y caminó hacia el auto diciendo _¿Vamos?_

Vegeta la siguió en silencio mirando para todos lados ,y satisfecho claro, el plan había salido a la perfección, subió al auto y partieron al hotel sin darse cuenta que eran observados desde una esquina por un hombre alto, calvo y moreno, que masticaba avellanas y que solo respondía hacia el nombre de… Dodoria.

Llegaron al hotel y Bulma subió a su habitación para cambiarse ,le había dicho en el camino a Vegeta que después de que se duchara irían a ver el lugar donde se celebraría la boda, Vegeta subió con ella y la esperó afuera de su suite, una vez que ella salió ,subieron al ascensor para bajar al primer piso , Bulma iba adelante y Vegeta atrás mientras el ascensor bajaba Vegeta observaba a Bulma ,quien estaba mirando al frente distraída , Vegeta pensaba "Sí que es hermosa… ¡Ahhh!, pero que estoy pensando, pero tiene un cuerpazo, y esos ojos ,que cuando te miran te hechizan ,maldita bruja ,eso es lo que es ,¡basta!, yo no me puedo enamorar de las mujeres a quienes tengo que seducir , ellas son las que se deben de enamorar de mí, pero está más buena la condenada, tiene todo bien puesto en su lugar" la recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo completo ,Bulma llevaba un vestido de pliegues crema hasta las rodillas y unos altos tacones que la hacía ver sumamente atractiva , Vegeta no le quitaba los ojos de encima y precisamente lo que le miraba no era su blanca espalda que estaba al descubierto, ya que el vestido se amarraba por el cuello, si no lo que se encontraba un poco más abajo , reaccionó en cuanto Bulma empezó a caminar para salir del ascensor ,se puso serio otra vez y camino atrás suyo ahora sí mirando al frente, llegaron al auto y Vegeta le abrió la puerta del copiloto para luego él subir en el asiento del conductor y partir .

En el camino todo iba en silencio ,hasta que Vegeta prendió la radio para terminar con el incómodo silencio que se había formado, Bulma solo veía por la ventana los paisajes .

_Necesitamos una señal_ Habló Vegeta de repente, Bulma lo miro confusa

_Perdona ¿Cómo dices?_ Dijo Bulma ,en realidad no había entendido a lo que se refería Vegeta

_Una contraseña , así si surge un problema acudiría de inmediato_ Dijo Vegeta muy convencido, Bulma lo miraba con burla

_Conozco mi trabajo ,señorita Briefs ,soy un profesional ,si le digo que la necesitamos es porque la necesitamos ¿no cree?_ Dijo Vegeta que empezaba a perder la paciencia .Hubo un silencio durante unos minutos hasta que…

_Bolso_ Dijo Bulma de repente ,llamando la atención de Vegeta

_¿Eh?_ Vegeta no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho Bulma

_Bolso, esa será la señal, bolso_ Dijo Bulma muy seria. Vegeta la miró burlonamente

_¿Es broma?_ Le dijo con un tono burlón sin apartar la vista del camino

_No, ¿otra idea?_ Respondió Bulma seria. Vegeta solo la observó un momento y no dijo nada siguió manejando hasta que vió en el espejo retrovisor la mini van que venía a una cierta distancia de ellos como había acordado con Goku y Milk.

Dentro de la mini van, Milk conducía y Goku iba en la parte de atrás con la laptop encendida conduciendo su nuevo programa de radio, que por casualidades de la vida era la misma emisora que escuchaban Vegeta y Bulma.

Vegeta al escuchar la voz de Goku en la radio, sonrió de medio lado y siguió conduciendo.

_¡Bien , y seguimos aquí en su emisora favorita , Radio El Dragón, y ahora un éxito de los 80, nos ponemos romanticones, si tienen a su pareja a su lado aprovechen para dedicarle está hermosa canción y ahí les va "Careless Whisper", de uno de los iconos del pop , George Michael, disfrútenla!_ Hablaba animadamente Goku desde la mini van, luego fue al costado de Milk y le dio un beso rápido, Milk solo le sonrió y le dijo _ Te amo_

Vegeta empezaba cantando bajito, miró a Bulma de reojo y vió que movía sus dedos al ritmo lento de la música sobre sus piernas, luego empezó a cantar un poco más fuerte _¡ I'M NEVER GONNA DANCE AGAIN, GUILTY FEET HAVE GOT NO RHYTHM!_

Bulma volteó y lo miró sorprendida , Vegeta volteó y miró a Bulma que lo veía con cara sorprendida y con los ojos entrecerrados, Bulma no podía creer que a Vegeta le gustara la música de George Michael y que supiera la letra de su canción favorita, Vegeta paró de cantar y ahora solo lo hacía bajito, Bulma otra vez dirigió su mirada al frente y luego cuando ya se acercaba su parte favorita de la canción no lo pudo resistir ,esa era su canción favorita , cantó en voz súper bajita con los ojos cerrados,disfrutando la letra, volteando su cara hacia la ventana para que Vegeta no la viera _Time can never mend, the careless whisper of a good the heart and mind, ignorance is kind...There's no comfort in the truth, pain is the hole you'll find._ Termino y suspiró ,Vegeta la había visto por el espejo y sonrío de medio lado, había funcionado .

Llegaron al lugar donde se celebraría la boda de Bulma era una hacienda con un gran jardín ,al parecer ahí se celebraría la ceremonia y la fiesta, ya que había muchas personas acomodando sillas y decorando los alrededores. Vegeta paró el auto y se bajó a abrirle la puerta a Bulma , Bulma bajó y entró rápidamente con Vegeta a su atrás , se dirigieron hacia donde estaban muchas personas en movimiento ,unas venían ,otras se iban ,otras arreglando las flores ,otras acomodando mesas y todo lo demás .

_¿Te gusta?_ Le preguntó Bulma a Vegeta emocionada.

_Si si ,es una maravilla_ Respondió Vegeta ,cuando de pronto sonó su celular _Disculpe _ Le dijo y Bulma asintió y se adentró al lugar, Vegeta se quedó parado y contestó __¿Si diga?_ _

 __¿Ha sucumbido ya a tus encantos?__ Le habló al otro lado de la línea su tío Roshi y a su costado el Dr. Briefs escuchando toda la conversación

_ _Estoy en ello, pero lo haría más rápido si supiera todo, absolutamente todo_ _ Le dijo Vegeta

 __¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo_ _ Le dijo su tío Roshi fingiendo confusión

 __¿Por qué quieren impedir este matrimonio?_ _ Vegeta preguntó mientras se dirigía detrás de un arbusto y se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón para orinar .

_No te pago para que hagas preguntas , ¿está claro?_ Habló y colgó el Dr. Briefs ,que le había arranchado el teléfono a Roshi para hablar.

_Clarísimo _ Dijo colgando du celular y guardándolo para luego seguir orinando tranquilamente, había tomado demasiada agua antes de salir ,miraba a los alrededores pensando que todo si estaba bonito cuando de pronto una voz muy conocida a lo lejos lo sacó de sus pensamientos

_Bolso_ Dijo Bulma pero nadie venía . Vegeta seguía en otro mundo , como Vegeta no se aparecía decidió gritar fuerte _¿¡Bolso?!_

Vegeta ya estaba terminando de orinar cuando de pronto escucha que Bulma grita la señal que habían acordado se cerró como puedo la cremallera y empezó a correr desesperadamente, ese grito se había oído algo desesperado, buscó a Bulma con la vista y la vió en una de las mesas con un grupo de personas,corrió lo más rápido que pudo y cuando ya estaba cerca caminó lentamente ,Bulma estaba totalmente tranquila, es ahí donde se dio cuenta de la bromita que le estaba jugando la peli azul.

_¿Lo ven? ,un simple grito y viene corriendo_ Dijo Bulma con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Vegeta con soberbia ,todos alrededor se rieron a carcajadas, Vegeta solo estaba respirando agitadamente y estaba rojo ,por el grito desesperado pensó que le había sucedido algo malo a Bulma y casi tiene un accidente con la cremallera y su amiguito de abajo al subirla rápidamente para ver que ocurría con Bulma , no se quería imaginar lo que hubiera pasado, pero gracias a Dios no ocurrió nada y todo ¿para qué? , para que la mujer odiosa se burle de él ,nuevamente Bulma lo estaba humillando, y nuevamente tenía que tragarse sus palabras y contenerse de ahorcarla.

_No va a ser nada fácil_ Decía Vegeta a Goku muy molesto por lo ocurrido minutos antes con Bulma, sacándose el saco y la corbata y desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa, los dos se encontraban recostados en el barandal de un balcón, en la entrada de la piscina del hotel conversando, Milk estaba cerca de ellos escuchando todo lo que hablaban, ahora estaba que trabajaba de salvavidas y caminaba de un lado a otro vigilando a los niños, estaba sumamente estresada.

* * *

_No, no lo va a ser, tienes razón_ Decía Goku aburrido

_Va ser muy difícil_ Seguía hablando Vegeta mirando al frente, su tono de voz seguía sonando muy molesto

_Si ya lo creo, muy difícil_ Goku solo le seguía la corriente a Vegeta , sabía que su amigo se encontraba en uno de sus momentos en los que quería explotar pero no podía y se estaba conteniendo , él tenía muy claro que si le daba la contra en algo a Vegeta, explotaría y se la agarraría con la primera persona que viera y esa persona iba a ser desgraciadamente él ,así que lo mejor era mantener todo normal.

_¡Mierda!, estoy harto_ Dijo Vegeta tirando un puñete al barandal del balcón en donde se encontraban, seguía molesto

_Es una pena Vegeta ,yo también_ Decía Goku con un poco de miedo al ver la reacción de Vegeta

_¡¿Y ahora de qué te quejas?!, no decías que estabas cansado de tanta monotonía_ Gritó Milk acercándose a ellos. Goku solo cerró los ojos ya podía ver lo que se venía ahora, las peleas de Milk y Vegeta nunca terminaban bien. Pero pasaron segundos y todo era silencio volteo lentamente a ver a Vegeta y él estaba pensativo

_Probemos lo del aire acondicionado, ya veremos quien se ríe luego_ Termino de decir Vegeta con una sonrisa ladina . Goku asintió, al parecer había estado pensando y no había oído lo que había dicho Milk , suspiró aliviado.

_¡¿Eyyy mocosos del demonio , ya les dije que no corran ,no entienden, maldición?!_ Gritó colérica Milk a dos niños que pasaron corriendo. Goku y Vegeta voltearon y la miraron alzando una ceja _¡Qué!, yo solo hago mi trabajo_ Dijo Milk enfurecida Goku y Vegeta solo la miraron con miedo y asintieron, regresando su mirada al frente ,los dos con el mismo pensamiento "Está completamente loca".

Ya en la noche Bulma estaba en su suite temblando de frío , no entendía que había pasado al parecer se había malogrado el aire acondicionado , la habitación estaba demasiado helada, decidió que lo mejor era llamar a recepción para pedir que lo arreglen o que le cambien de habitación __¿Buenas tardes? , disculpe …pero el aire acondicionado …creo que está malogrado, se ha subido solo … y mi habitación está sumamente… helada__ Hablaba Bulma temblando

_ _Lo sentimos señorita Briefs ,en seguida le mandamos un técnico_ _ Hablaba Milk al otro lado de la línea, haciéndose pasar como la recepcionista del hotel; siguiendo al pie de la letra ,el nuevo plan que estaba siendo ejecutado. Con Vegeta a su lado viendo las imágenes de la habitación de Bulma en las computadoras.

 __Gracias , muchas gracias_ _ Y Bulma colgó.

Milk y Vegeta seguían viendo las pantallas hasta que sintieron a alguien parado a su atrás voltearon lentamente y no pudieron aguantar la risa , explotaron a carcajadas, al ver a Goku vestido con un overol gris y una caja de herramientas en sus manos.

_Kakaroto , te jajaja ves estúpido jajaja más de lo normal jajaja_ Hablaba entre risas Vegeta. Milk que reía poco ya calmándose lo golpeó en el brazo pero aun así Vegeta no paraba de reírse _No te preocupes jajaja Kakaroto jajaja te daremos un aumento_ Seguía burlándose Vegeta .

_¿Así no se visten los fontaneros?, yo creía que sí, lo compré en internet , ¿verdad que no es estúpido Milk?_ Habló Goku con voz inocente , Milk solo lo miró y dijo cariñosamente _No mi amor , no lo es , te ves muy tierno, no le hagas caso a Vegeta, está envidioso_ Vegeta solo atinó a explotar de la risa nuevamente.

Bulma estaba impaciente hasta que escuchó que tocaban la puerta fue corriendo y la abrió , Goku entró con una escalera y su caja de herramientas

_Ho..la_ Le dijo Bulma temblando

_Buenas tardes_ Habló Goku muy serio y se dirigió al panel donde se encontraba las corrientes se subió y empezó a jugar con los cables ,haciendo como si revisara.

_Se ha encendido solo y no se puede apagar_ Hablaba Bulma tratando de mirar lo que hacía el fontanero pero éste no le dejaba ver porque estaba de espaldas, y le tapaba todo

_No se preocupe , yo lo voy a arreglar_ Dijo Goku , jaló un cable y se activaron los rociadores de incendios mojando toda la habitación _¡Ahhhhh!_ Gritaron al unisono Bulma y Goku, Goku se bajó de la escalera y se arrodillo en frente de Bulma y le dijo _¡Rayos!Por favor señorita no diga nada ,yo soy nuevo, necesito el trabajo, por favor , tengo cuatro hijos que no puedo mantener ,por favor se lo ruego, no le diga nada a mi patrón

_No te preocupes… , no diré nada_ Habló Bulma con un poco de miedo

_¿Qué está pasando aquí?, como que hace frío ¿no?_ Entró Vegeta a la habitación de Bulma y vió todo mojándose por los rociadores de incendios que seguía activado.

_No pasa nada_ Dijeron al mismo tiempo Bulma y Goku. Vegeta miró a Bulma y luego a Goku, Bulma se veía muy nerviosa, Vegeta le agarró de la mano y la llevó a su habitación que estaba al costado, luego se fue con el fontanero a la habitación de Bulma. Bulma agarró el teléfono que estaba en la mesita de noche en la habitación de Vegeta y llamó nuevamente a recepción para que arreglen su nuevo problema.

_ _Señorita, no puedo decirle porque pero necesito otra habitación para esta noche_ _ Hablaba Bulma preocupada , no tenía donde dormir todo estaba absolutamente mojado

_ _Pues lo siento señorita Briefs, pero todas las habitaciones están llenas , el hotel está hasta el tope , no quedan habitaciones libres, lo siento__ Hablaba Milk haciéndose pasar nuevamente por recepcionista y fingiendo pena.

 __De todas maneras gracias, adiós__ Dijo Bulma resignada colgó el teléfono y suspiró pesadamente.

_Bien le dejo mi habitación , yo me voy a dormir al auto_ Entró Vegeta a su habitación nuevamente con un maletín en manos guardando algunas cosas.

_No ,no, esto es absurdo ,quédate en el sofá_ Le dijo Bulma muy apenada señalándole el sofá que se encontraba en frente de la cama _¿No roncarás, verdad?_ Dijo sonriendo

_No ,claro que no_ Dijo Vegeta al mismo tiempo que habría su maletín disimuladamente y dejaba caer el CD de la película que le gustaba a Bulma

_¿Qué es esto?_ Dijo Bulma agachándose para recogerlo al mismo tiempo que Vegeta , pero Vegeta le ganó y lo tomó del piso rápidamente

_Nada ,no es nada_ Dijo Vegeta fingiendo vergüenza

_No tienes por qué avergonzarte, es una de mis películas favoritas_ Le dijo Bulma con su encantadora sonrisa y se la arranchó de las manos. Vegeta solo la miraba con vergüenza fingida.

_¿En serio?_ Preguntó Vegeta con asombro fingido

_Si, en serio_ Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa

_Creí que le gustaban más las películas de drama_ Dijo Vegeta con burla

_Y yo creí que te gustaban más las de acción_ Habló Bulma con mirada retadora

_Podemos verla si quiere_ Le dijo Vegeta volteando la cara para no seguir mirando los hermosos ojos de Bulma , y es que cada vez que la miraba de frente a los ojos sentía algo raro ,pero no lo quería aceptar.

_Si gustas ,por mí no hay problema_ Le dijo Bulma caminando y poniendo el CD de la película. Vegeta la siguió y luego los dos se sentaron al pie de la cama a ver la película

Bulma miraba atentamente el televisor , Vegeta por momentos la miraba de reojo

_ Esta escena me encanta_ Dijo Bulma suspirando al ver la escena en donde los protagonistas de la película pasaban momentos románticos en la playa.

_Si a mí también_ Le dijo Vegeta mientras se acercaba un poco más a Bulma , Bulma lo miró , nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron ,Bulma se iba acercando, ya podían sentir ambos sus respiraciones hasta que….

_Ya terminé_ Habló Goku interrumpiendo el momento , entrando a la habitación todo empapado .

Vegeta en ese momento solo quería matar a Goku estaba a punto de besarla y Goku tuvo que entrar en ese momento. Bulma reaccionó y de un salto se paró le agradeció a Goku y entro al baño

Vegeta se quedó viendo a Bulma hasta que despareció en la puerta del baño,luego miró a Goku con una mirada asesina, Goku se asustó y salió corriendo de la habitación , dejando a Vegeta tragándose la rabia , la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Bulma ni siquiera lo miró y se acostó a dormir, Vegeta la quedo mirando todo el tiempo, luego reacciono apagó el televisor y las luces y se acostó en el sofá.

Pasaron las horas y Vegeta no podía dormir ,pensaba en lo que había pasado con Bulma ,ya eran dos veces en las que sentía lo mismo al estar tan cerca de ella; la observaba en la cama con ayuda de la luz de la luna ,con su cabello azulado esparcido en la cama acostada boca abajo, se levantó para observarla más de cerca y vió su rostro y pensó "Es muy hermosa ", la seguía observando desde sus pies hasta la cabeza hasta que Bulma abrió pesadamente sus ojos y vió la silueta de Vegeta observándola y le dijo _¿Qué haces ahí?_

_Ah yo, yo nada solo hacía la ronda, sí eso, hacía la ronda de la noche _ Respondió Vegeta nervioso después de haberse quedado callado durante un momento, Bulma lo miro confusa _Para ver si todo va bien_ Siguió hablando Vegeta al ver que Bulma no decía nada

_Aquí no me va a pasar nada , no corro ningún riesgo, anda… relájate_ Dijo Bulma con un bostezo y luego se volteó dándole la espalda para seguir durmiendo.

_Bien_ Dijo Vegeta pensativo. No podía creer que por primera vez en su vida se había enamorado y de la mujer equivocada ,ella nunca iba poder corresponderle, ya que él podía ver que amaba al otro tipo y a él lo veía como un simple empleado. Se maldijo internamente por ser tan estúpido, y se prometió olvidar todo esto, mañana empezaría otro nuevo día, solo se centraría en destruir su matrimonio pero no para quedarse con ella si no para cobrar el dinero e irse lejos y poder olvidarla completamente, sí ese era el nuevo plan olvidarse por completo de Bulma Briefs .

Continuará…

* * *

Nota: ¡Hola! Bueno, hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo , Vegeta ya aceptó sus sentimientos pero ha decidido ignorarlos ,veremos si podrá cumplirlo o no , nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ¡bye!

 **¿reviews?**

 **Meylin … :3**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los Seductores**_

 _Adaptación de la película francesa_ _L'arnacoeur_ (conocida en España como _Los seductores_ ) , _dirigida por Pascal Chaumeil._

 **Anteriormente:**

Pasaron las horas y Vegeta no podía dormir ,pensaba en lo que había pasado con Bulma ,ya eran dos veces en las que sentía lo mismo al estar tan cerca de ella; la observaba en la cama con ayuda de la luz de la luna ,con su cabello azulado esparcido en la cama acostada boca abajo, se levantó para observarla más de cerca y vió su rostro y pensó "Es muy hermosa ", la seguía observando desde sus pies hasta la cabeza hasta que Bulma abrió pesadamente sus ojos y vió la silueta de Vegeta observándola y le dijo _¿Qué haces ahí?_

_Ah yo, yo nada solo hacía la ronda, sí eso, hacía la ronda de la noche _ Respondió Vegeta nervioso después de haberse quedado callado durante un momento, Bulma lo miro confusa _Para ver si todo va bien_ Siguió hablando Vegeta al ver que Bulma no decía nada

_Aquí no me va a pasar nada , no corro ningún riesgo, anda… relájate_ Dijo Bulma con un bostezo y luego se volteó dándole la espalda para seguir durmiendo.

_Bien_ Dijo Vegeta pensativo. No podía creer que por primera vez en su vida se había enamorado y de la mujer equivocada ,ella nunca iba poder corresponderle, ya que él podía ver que amaba al otro tipo y a él lo veía como un simple empleado. Se maldijo internamente por ser tan estúpido, y se prometió olvidar todo esto, mañana empezaría otro nuevo día, solo se centraría en destruir su matrimonio pero no para quedarse con ella si no para cobrar el dinero e irse lejos y poder olvidarla completamente, sí ese era el nuevo plan olvidarse por completo de Bulma Briefs .

 **Capítulo 7: Sensibilidad…**

Al día siguiente el primero en levantarse fue Vegeta ,se levantó del sofá y sigilosamente se fue a tomar una ducha ,haciendo el mínimo ruido para no despertar a Bulma, quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente; terminó de ducharse y salió del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura a sacar su ropa, luego nuevamente entró al baño a cambiarse , se puso un buzo deportivo color negro, un polo blanco en cuello "v",que le quedaba muy bien y zapatillas para hacer deporte ,ya que Bulma le había dicho el día anterior mientras venían de camino al hotel que hoy saldrían a correr ; ya listo se miró en el espejo de baño y sonrío a su reflejo, mientras se colocaba su perfume con un aroma muy varonil su celular timbró,señal de que había recibido un mensaje, lo revisó y vió que era de Milk , decía _"Estoy afuera hermanito, sal ahora mismo"_ ,salió y pasó por el dormitorio y como pensaba, Bulma seguía durmiendo, fue y abrió la puerta , ahí estaba Milk con su traje de mucama y un carrito con una fuente con el desayuno para dos personas ,Vegeta jaló el carrito para adentro y cerró la puerta en la cara de Milk, ella se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada , ni siquiera Vegeta la había saludado ,la verdad era que todo era muy extraño últimamente con Vegeta , dejó de pensar en eso y se fue a seguir con su trabajo.

Mientras Vegeta pensaba "Genial ,ya tengo todo listo , veamos… ummmm,desayuno… listo,hombre guapo… por supuesto que listo , Bulma dormida …listo, bien arranca el plan"

Vegeta se acercó al balcón y abrió la puerta corrediza junto con la cortina dejando entrar los rayos del sol que llegaron a la cara de Bulma, con molestia y un gran bostezó la peli azul despertó , abrió los ojos con pesadez para luego sentarse en la cama y sobarse los ojos con flojera ,aun no se orientaba, luego de ver bien la habitación recordó los sucesos del día anterior ,sin que ella se dé cuenta se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba a la nada, Vegeta salió del balcón y la vió sentada toda despeinada y con la tira del vestido de seda del pijama que llevaba, caído por su brazo dejando ver parte de su pecho ,se quedó de piedra y por más que quería no podía sacar los ojos de ahí ,ya estaba muy rojo. Bulma al sentir la mirada de alguien sobre ella volteó y se encontró con Vegeta mirándola muy rojo , pero no exactamente le miraba la cara ,siguió su mirada y bajo la cabeza a su pecho y es ahí donde se da cuenta que la tira de su pijama estaba caída se sonrojó profundamente, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue agarrar un almohada y tirársela en la cabeza a Vegeta mientras se tapaba con el edredón el pecho.

Vegeta al recibir el impactó suave de la almohada despertó de sus pervertidos pensamientos y vió como Bulma se levantaba furiosamente y pasó por su lado en dirección al baño ,cerró la puerta con furia y luego escuchó la ducha, se estaba duchando, arregló el desayuno en una mesita y se sentó en la cama a esperar a Bulma.

Mientras tanto con Bulma… Se estaba duchando ,pasaba el jabón por su cuerpo y recordaba como Vegeta la miraba no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente ,no entendía cómo es que había dejado pasar eso y no le había gritado su vida ahí mismo ,en cambió solo le tiró una suave almohada y ya ,eso fue todo, terminó de enjuagarse se amarró una toalla a la altura del pecho y luego recordó que esa no era su habitación y que su ropa estaba en la suya ,ahora como haría, no iba a salir en toalla después de lo sucedido con Vegeta hace unos pocos minutos , que iba a pensar Vegeta que a ella le gustaba que le miren el cuerpo, no, eso sí que no lo iba permitir ,lo único que quedaba era llamar a Vegeta, se acercó a la puerta y llamó

_Vegeta_ Lo dijo primero suavemente pero como no venía volvió a llamar ahora más fuerte perdiendo la paciencia _¡¿Vegeta?!_

_Diga señorita Briefs que necesita_ Contestó Vegeta al otro lado de la puerta con su típica voz gruesa y varonil.

_Vegeta necesito que me hagas un favor_ Bulma no sabía cómo decirlo, le daba mucha vergüenza

_Si para eso estoy, que necesita_ Contestó nuevamente Vegeta

_No tengo ropa , mi ropa está en mi closet , necesito que la traigas, pero, escucha hay un maletín debajo de mi cama ,quiero que lo traigas y también ,pon atención , del primer cajón sacas mi buzo negro y un polo del segundo cajón_ Dijo Bulma apenada, menos mal que no había desempacado su ropa interior y la tenía en un maletín ,si no ahí sí sería el colmo , decirle a Vegeta que le traiga su sujetador y sus bragas ,eso sí que iba a ser demasiado vergonzoso

_Si, entiendo ,ahora regreso_ Vegeta entró a la habitación de Bulma y sacó el pequeño maletín de la cama luego se dirigió al closet y sacó el buzo y el polo, rápidamente caminó hasta entrar a su habitación y tocar la puerta del baño .

_Señorita Briefs ya tengo lo que me pidió_ Habló Vegeta cerca de la puerta

_Bien, ahora escucha , deja la maleta en el piso y pon el buzo y el polo encima y voltéate_ Habló Bulma al otro lado de la puerta

_Bien_ Respondió Vegeta ,dejó las cosas en el piso y se volteó. Escuchó a la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse rápidamente después el grito de Bulma

_¡Ya puedes voltear!_ Gritó la peli azul desde el baño

Al cabo de unos minutos Bulma salió del baño cambiada y con su cabello atado en una cola alta ,vió a Vegeta pensativo en el balcón y se acercó sigilosamente por detrás, quería asustarlo , cuando ya estaba por asustarlo Vegeta volteó rápidamente y la tomó por los brazos ,tenía esa sonrisa que ella tanto detestaba.

_No lo creo Señorita Briefs ,recuerde que le dije que soy bueno en esto ,tengo buenos reflejos_ Le dijo Vegeta mientras caminaba con aires de grandeza hacia la mesita con el desayuno y sentándose dejando a la peli azul parada como tonta en medio de la habitación _ Venga a tomar el desayuno , que de seguro ya se enfrió, demora mucho en cambiarse_ Siguió hablando Vegeta empezando a tomar de su taza de café

Pero como Bulma no se iba a quedar así ,ella era muy orgullosa y nadie la iba a dejar de esa manera respondió con voz burlona _Así que tienes buenos reflejos pero para esquivar una simple almohada, te fallan ,de seguro estabas tan concentrado en lo que veías, me pregunto qué tanto veías con atención_ Mientras ella hablaba Vegeta se atoró con el trozo de pan que había ingerido y se puso sumamente rojo _Anda Vegeta ,dime que tanto veías , jajajajaja estás muy rojo, que sucede ya se me está haciendo costumbre verte sonrojado_

_El desayuno se enfría ,tome asiento ¡ya!_ Habló Vegeta con una vena en la frente irritado

Bulma rió en voz baja ,esta vez había ganado se sentó frente a Vegeta y observó la mesa había queso roquefort su favorito, vio como Vegeta agarró un gran tozo y se lo metió a la boca y lo masticaba sin asco se sorprendió porque en sí el queso era delicioso pero olía un poco mal y era por eso que a muchas personas no les gustaba pero a él sí , se empezó a dar cuenta que tenían mucho en común ,película favorita, cantante favorito y ahora el queso , seguía en sus pensamientos hasta que Vegeta se levantó y le dijo tapando su boca ya que aún seguía masticando el queso _La espero afuera_ y se fue, ella siguió tomando su desayuno tranquilamente.

Vegeta salió apresuradamente de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo donde se encontraba Goku con la mano estirada hacia su boca, rápidamente Vegeta escupió todo el queso en la mano de Goku y luego Goku le dio la botella de agua que tenía en la otra mano , tomó varios sorbos y le devolvió la botella y siguió caminando hacia el ascensor murmurando maldiciones .

_¿Y cómo salió todo anoche , eh?, me fui antes de interrumpir_ Preguntaba Goku mientras botaba el queso masticado de su mano en un florero que se encontraba en el pasillo, Vegeta subió al ascensor y lo ignoró totalmente, Goku se quedó pensando "Vegeta está muyyy raro"

Vegeta y Bulma se encontraban corriendo por los parques y calles de la ciudad , Bulma iba adelante y Vegeta atrás, iban trotando

_Es ridículo que corras detrás de mí, no soy Madona o algo parecido , déjate de tonterías y corre a mi lado_ Le dijo Bulma volteándose a ver a Vegeta y corriendo de espaldas

_Es que normalmente tengo que tener distancia por seguridad_ Respondió Vegeta mientras corría y se ponía a su lado, y así siguieron corriendo en silencio hasta que Bulma habló

_Y ¿eres casado?_ Preguntó Bulma

_No ,sigo soltero_ Respondió sumamente relajado Vegeta

_Ohh no me sorprende_ Comento risueña Bulma

_¿Tanto se nota? _ Le dijo Vegeta sonriendo ladinamente

_Más bien diría que se huele, si tuvieras mujer te habría dicho que después de comer roquefort hay que lavarse los dientes ahh y además roncas_ Respondió Bulma con una sonrisa y se adelantó corriendo mucho más rápido, a lo lejos Vegeta gritó _Y usted también lo hace_

Vegeta después de ducharse estaba esperando en la puerta del hotel a Bulma, ya que irían a ver lo del buffet para el matrimonio a un restaurant , siguió esperando hasta que la vio salir del hotel dirigiéndose a él con una sonrisa radiante como siempre ,él también la esperaba sonriente cuando en eso vió como una chica idéntica a Bulma se dirigía a ella corriendo muy rápido y por instinto corrió hacia ella y agarró a la muchacha la puso de espaldas a él, con las manos atrás , todo ante los ojos de una atónita Bulma que poco a poco reaccionaba se acercó lentamente a la muchacha que Vegeta tenía sujetada fuertemente como si fuera alguna criminal y le vió el rostro

_¿Maron?_ Preguntó sorprendida Bulma

_Bulma_ Respondió risueña Maron apegando aún más su cuerpo descaradamente al de Vegeta

_Suéltala es mi prima_ Le ordenó Bulma a Vegeta que sin dudarlo dos veces soltó a la mujer que lo veía con una sonrisa sensual

Maron corrió y abrazó a Bulma gritando lo mucho que la extrañaba y que había venido a pasar unos días con ella, Bulma solo la miraba con una sonrisa fingida, las dos caminaron hacia el hotel y Vegeta las esperó afuera

Una vez en recepción …

_¿Cómo así me encontraste?_ Interrumpió Bulma a Maron que no paraba de hablar

_No seas chistosa Bulma , eres mi prima , a veces pienso que somos más hermanas que primas siento que tenemos un vínculo más fuerte tú sabes_ Maron hablaba coqueta mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro a Bulma que la miraba anonadada ,Maron seguía igual que antes no había cambiado nada ,mientras ella le seguía hablando Bulma la miró de pies a cabeza ,vestido ceñido totalmente al cuerpo con escote profundo en el pecho ,unos tacones altos y sonrisa eterna

_Ahora donde te vas a quedar no hay más habitaciones en el hotel…_ Habló Bulma

_Si tenemos una habitación justo al lado de la señorita Briefs ,que disfrute su estancia_ Interrumpió la recepcionista a Bulma entregándole la tarjeta de la habitación a Maron

_Ves que es genial Bulmis la vamos a pasar bomba, ¿pagarías la habitación por favor? es que he perdido mi tarjeta jajaja_ Dijo sin vergüenza Maron

_Si claro _ Respondió con sarcasmo Bulma

Luego las dos se dirigieron al auto, Vegeta les abrió la puerta y subieron, Vegeta estaba totalmente sorprendido, miraba a Maron y a Bulma por el espejo retrovisor que hablaban, sin duda eran iguales a diferencia de que Maron tenía los ojos medios verdosos y los de Bulma eran azules como los zafiros.

Maron no dejaba de moverse en el asiento mientras miraba por el espejo a Vegeta

_¿Te sientes bien?_ Le preguntó Bulma a Maron

_No demasiado hace tres días que no lo hago y estoy caliente_ Respondió y Bulma la miró con cara de espanto y Vegeta sintió como la sangre se le subía al rostro.

_Vegeta , ¿comerás con nosotras?_ Decía Maron mirando por el espejo a Vegeta que la miró y tragó grueso

_¡No!, digo no , él tiene mucho trabajo y yo tengo que organizar la boda_ Dijo Bulma viendo avergonzada a Vegeta y Maron seguía mirando a Vegeta provocativamente ,Bulma pensaba que Maron nunca iba a cambiar y que quería algo con Vegeta y que de alguna manera eso la incomodaba un poco por no decir que la molestaba pero solo un poco.

Llegaron al restaurant y se dedicaron a probar los deliciosos bocaditos del gran buffet y el plato principal que se serviría en la gran noche de Bulma, mientras Bulma degustaba con elegancia cada bocadillo y cada copa de vino y champagne, Maron devoraba todo lo que se le ponía en frente y tomaba como si se tratase de agua el champagne tanto así que le arranchó una botella al mozo ,todo ante la atenta mirada del chef encargado de la comida y de Bulma que lo que más quería en ese momento era que la tierra se la tragase.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí Vegeta entraba por la puerta trasera del restaurant, la que daba a la cocina , entró con unos rollos de papel aluminio, se dirigió detrás de uno de los estantes donde habían utensilios y llamó a uno de los mozos

_Cuida que nadie me vea, voltéate_ Le ordenó, se bajó los pantalones y se envolvió las piernas con el papel aluminio rápidamente

_Toma, cuando salga y este hablando con una señorita de cabello turquesa voy a caminar a la salida, tú vas a ir en contra mía y derramas el café caliente sobre mi pierna ¿entendido?, no preguntes nada solo obedece y actúa normal_ Le dijo al mozo dándole unos cuantos billetes

_¿Seguro que esto me va a proteger?_ Hablaba Vegeta por el auricular que tenía con Goku

_Si , es papel de aluminio, he leído en internet que protege del calor_ Le respondía Goku con mucha seguridad

_Más te vale porque si logro ver una minúscula mancha roja en mi pierna juro que te estrangularé, ya me estoy hartando de toda esta mierda, quiero que termine cuanto antes_ Hablaba Vegeta renegando a un Goku que sudaba frío al otro lado del comunicador, rápidamente colgó y fue a la mesa donde estaba Bulma con su prima , se acercó a Bulma y le dijo que iría a mover el auto, ella asintió y siguiendo con el plan caminó a la salida y el chico derramó el café hirviendo sobre su pierna, Bulma rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y le pregunto si estaba bien ,el mozo se disculpaba y los dos lo llevaron a la mesa donde estaba sentada Bulma anteriormente con Maron ,lo ayudaron a sentarse y el mozo le preguntó si era necesario llamar a un médico Vegeta negó y dijo que estaba bien

_¿Seguro que estas bien?_ Le preguntaba Bulma preocupada

_Si , casi no he sentido nada, hace diez año me atropello una moto y perdí la sensibilidad en la pierna derecha_ Respondía Vegeta pensando aliviado que todo había salido de acuerdo al plan

_Que casualidad a mí me pasa en un hombro_ Lo miraba Bulma con una sonrisa mientras se tocaba el hombro derecho, Vegeta puso cara de sorprendido _Me caí esquiando_ siguió hablando Bulma

_¿Bromea?_ Preguntaba Vegeta con asombro fingido

_No, es en serio, es increíble_ Respondió Bulma asombrada

_O sea que si te clavo un tenedor en esa pierna ¿no sentirás nada?_ Le preguntó Maron a Vegeta que estaba sentada a su lado, Vegeta y Bulma la miraron al mismo tiempo ,se habían olvidado que Maron seguía allí

_El otro día me estaba probando una blusa me clave un alfiler y no sentí nada_ Habló Bulma reaccionando se había quedado mirando a Vegeta con una tonta

Maron agarró un tenedor y se lo clavo a Vegeta en la pierna, Vegeta gritó y susurró

_Era en la otra pierna_ Con cara de dolor

Rápidamente Maron se lo clavo en la otra pierna y Vegeta que recién se recuperaba dio un grito ahogado y rápido se puso normal aguantando el dolor y se rió nervioso diciendo que no sentía nada

_Que loco, jajaja_ Reía Maron junto a Bulma tomando su copa de vino ignorando la furia que le dirigían los ojos de Vegeta

Luego de la trágica para Vegeta y divertida tarde para Bulma y Maron. Ya en el hotel Bulma se maquillaba y arreglaba el pelo con una sonrisa miraba su reflejo en el espejo que tenía en el baño recordando lo ocurrido en la tarde, mientas que escuchaba a Maron vomitar

_¿Te encuentras mal?_ Le preguntó con cara de asco Bulma a Maron que ya se estaba limpiando la boca

_No, es por la dieta_ Respondía Maron con naturalidad _¿Nos vamos de fiesta esta noche?_ Habló Maron con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro

_No no no_ Le respondió Bulma

_Vamos, no seas tan seria_ Le rogaba Maron

_No_ Bulma le dijo muy seria, sabia a que clase de fiestas asistía Maron y no estaba de humor

_Hay Bulmis te has vuelto una amargada_ Le decía Maron con cara de tristeza

_Tengo boletos para la opera_ Habló animada Bulma y Maron negó con la cabeza asustada como si fuera que ir a la opera era ir a que la torturaran, salió del baño y dejo a Bulma sola en el baño, de pronto el celular de Bulma empezó a timbrar

 __¿Si?, si Vegeta… oh no… no te preocupes…no importa… lo sé tuviste un día muy duro… no llamo nunca a mi padre no voy a llamarlo para eso… muy bien descansa… buenas noches_ _ Terminó de hablar Bulma por teléfono con Vegeta y siguió acomodándose el cabello

Vegeta colgó el teléfono mientras miraba por la pantalla a Bulma acomodándose el cabello en un moño bajo, Goku había colocado una cámara en el espejo del baño

Milk que estaba a lado de Vegeta lo miraba sonriendo, Vegeta después de colgar la llamada no había despegado la mirada de la pantalla y miraba embelesado los movimientos de Bulma, Vegeta volteo hacia Milk y vio que lo miraba sonriente

_Que, ¿Por qué me miras asi?_ Vegeta reacciono y Milk solo dijo que no pasaba nada

En la habitación de Bulma , Maron y ella estaban echadas en la cama hablando sobre la boda y demás cosas

_Sobre Vegeta, ummm está bien bueno_ Dijo de pronto Maron cambiando totalmente el tema

_jajajaja ay Maron_ Se reía Bulma

_Tú lo escogiste no me digas que no fue por eso, ¡Dios Bulma! Tu guardaespaldas parece un dios griego, me lo voy a tirar , ¿no te molesta noo?_ Maron decía muy contenta

_¿Por qué habría de molestarme?, me interesa en lo más mínimo_ Habló Bulma fingiendo que no le interesaba en absoluto

_Vamos ,vas decirme que no lo habías pensado_ Se levantó de la cama Maron sonriente para irse

_Estas enferma_ Le dijo Bulma desde la cama

_Te escuche, ayyy que pesada_ Fue lo último que dijo Maron y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la suya

Bulma se levantó de la cama algo pensativa , pensaba en todo lo que había hablado con Maron , se sentía algo extraña, se dirigió al baño y se miró en el espejo , se preguntaba si Vegeta alguna vez la había mirado con otros ojos ,no iba a negar que Vegeta era guapo, en realidad si era muy guapo, pero ya basta se dijo a si misma, estaba a unos cuantos días de casarse con el hombre que amaba , salió del baño y se dirigió al balcón necesitaba algo de aire.

Vegeta miraba la puerta que comunicaba su habitación con la de Bulma ,no sabía si tocar o no ,se decidió iba a tocar su puerta cuando entonces alguien toco su puerta ,pero era la puerta que daba a la salida ,se asombró ,quien podría ser tan tarde ,Goku y Milk ya estaban durmiendo así que no creía que fueran ellos, abrió la puerta y se llevó una sorpresa muy grande…

Continuará…

 **Nota:** ¡Sí! ¡Estoy viva! Lo sé ¡No tengo perdón de Dios!, merezco todo los tomates que tienen para lanzarme ,en serio lo siento pero para que mentirles poniendo escusas tras escusa simplemente no subí nuevo cap porque soy una egoísta ,me la pasé leyendo fic tras fic y olvide que tenía uno por escribir,lo siento por eso, respecto a esta historia hay varias cosas que he cambiado a lo que era la película, pero igual creeeo que está quedando bien, bueno pero sigue en pie lo que dije en el primer capítulo que escribí no voy a abandonar la historia ,voy a seguir hasta terminarla y también tratar de actualizar rápido, las quiero, gracias a las que me pusieron en favorito y las que siguen la historia y obvio a los que dejaron reviews ,ya saben cualquier cosa me dicen ,si algo está mal ,si tengo faltas ortográficas , todo absolutamente todo me dicen .Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¡Bye!

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los Seductores**_

 _Adaptación de la película francesa_ _L'arnacoeur_ (conocida en España y Latinoamérica como _Los seductores_ ) , _dirigida por Pascal Chaumeil._

 _Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

Anteriormente:

Vegeta miraba la puerta que comunicaba su habitación con la de Bulma ,no sabía si tocar o no ,se decidió iba a tocar su puerta cuando entonces alguien tocó su puerta ,pero era la puerta que daba a la salida ,se asombró ,quien podría ser tan tarde ,Goku y Milk ya estaban durmiendo así que no creía que fueran ellos, abrió la puerta y se llevó una sorpresa muy grande…

Capítulo 8:

En el momento en el que Vegeta escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta no tenía ni la menor idea de quién podría ser, se acercó rápidamente y abrió

_Se me ha malogrado el aire acondicionado, ¿crees que pueda quedarme esta noche contigo?_ Le dijo Maron con voz acaramelada en un sexy conjunto de lencería rojo que solo era cubierto por una bata de una tela tan fina casi transparente que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Vegeta tragó grueso e instantáneamente su rostro se tornó rojo y solo atinó a tartamudear muchas veces no, Maron ignoró su respuesta y de un empujón lo apartó de la entrada y pasó a la habitación rápidamente

_Hace mucho calor aquí…¿verdad?_ Hablaba Maron con un tono muy sensual mientras se quitaba la bata y dejaba ver su voluptuoso cuerpo

_No puedes hacer eso, cúbrete y sal de mi habitación_ Habló Vegeta saliendo del estado de shock en el que había entrada, serio y molesto por la intromisión a su habitación, estaba seguro que esta mujer iba a traerle problemas, Maron hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras y se sirvió una copa de vino del pequeño bar que estaba en la habitación, tomó un gran sorbo y se acercó a Vegeta tan rápido que él no puedo esquivarla, la agarró de los brazos mientras Maron trataba de besarlo y lo único que le quedó fue tirarla a la cama, Maron lo miraba con lujuria y una sonrisa en el rostro

_Oye esto está mal, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y ahora me estás estorbando_ Vegeta más calmado con la situación se apartó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta que daba a la habitación de Bulma y le puso seguro, lo único que faltaba era que entrara Bulma y viera a su prima semidesnuda en su cama, ahí sí que se le armaría un lío tremendo

_Ohh vamos Vegeta ambos sabemos que necesitamos esto_ Maron lo abrazó por la espalda y le empezaba a desabrochar el pantalón junto con la correa

_Jajaja en serio lo crees, si es así ¿me dejas ir al baño un momento?_ Trató de seguirle la corriente a Maron para que lo dejara en paz un momento, Maron lo soltó y Vegeta rápidamente entró al baño puso seguro y abrió la llave de la ducha _ _Tienes que venir ahora, la ninfómana está en mi habitación…la va joder… pues no sé lo primero que se te ocurra pero rápido que estoy a punto de matarla__ Hablaba por el celular a Goku, abrió la puerta del baño y Maron se le abalanzó como si el piso fuera de lava y él fuera lo único en lo que pudiera apoyarse para salvar su vida, empezó a besarlo, trataba de bajarla y alejarla pero Maron lo besaba con mucha efusividad, tropezó con la cama y cayó con Maron encima de él que lo devoraba a besos, en eso sintió como Maron cayó pesadamente sobre él desmayada, la empujó a un lado y vió a Goku con un extintor en la mano mirándolo sonriente _Creo que se te pasó la mano_

_Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió_ Le dijo Goku sonriente

La cargaron entre los dos y la llevaron a su habitación, Goku se quedó vigilándola y Vegeta regresó a su habitación, se acomodó la camisa y decidido fue y tocó la puerta que daba a la habitación de Bulma

_ ¿Si?_ Abrió la puerta Yamcha mirándolo muy serio

_Soy … el guardaespaldas_ Le habló Vegeta confundido, se suponía que Yamcha llegaría dentro de un par de días

_Ahh si, ehhh… este… ¿Vegeta cierto? _ Yamcha le dio la mano en señal de saludo a Vegeta ante los ojos de Bulma que ya se había acercado a los dos

_Si…Vegeta_ Vegeta estrechó su mano con la de Yamcha, intentaba mirar a los ojos a Bulma pero ella no lo miraba por nada, no entendía que hacía ahí el estúpido de Yamcha Ishiguro, cómo se supone que iba a seguir con los planes si ese estúpido iba a estar estorbándole todo el tiempo _ ¿Va todo bien?_ preguntó

_Si, todo bien, oye quería agradecerte por cuidar de Bulma esta semana, en serio te lo agradezco_ Respondió Yamcha con una sonrisa en el rostro

_Ehhh si claro ese es mi trabajo…me dedico a eso…lo hago hace… _ Habló Vegeta, seguía muy confundido

_Si si ok bye, gracias_ Le corto y cerró la puerta en sus narices

Vegeta empezó a temblar de furia, su cara se tornó roja, empezó a caminar hacia el cuarto de Milk y Goku a paso acelerado, entró sin tocar

_¿Y tú?, que cara traes, ¿qué ocurrió?_ Habló Milk que estaba en la cama mirando televisión

_¿!Qué qué ocurrió?! _ Vegeta estaba muy furioso _¡Ocurrió que el imbécil de Yamcha Ishiguro está aquí! ¡¿Por qué no lo sabías!?... ¡¿ Se supone que la vigilan las 24 horas?! ¡¿Maldición!?

_Ehhh calma Vegeta, para empezar ¡No me grites!_ Milk también empezaba a perder los papeles _De seguro acaba de llegar, no sé, necesitaba descansar no puedo estar pendiente todo el día , además…_ Se quedó con la palabra en la boca ya que Vegeta salió azotando la puerta de su habitación _ ¿Es qué ya se volvió loco? _ Se preguntó

Mientras en la habitación de Bulma…

_Es bueno, aunque creo que ya no lo necesitamos, ¿verdad?_ Refiriéndose a Vegeta, Yamcha hablaba mientras se desataba la corbata

_Puede que no_ Bulma le acarició la cara _Me alegro de que estés aquí_

_Yo también_ Le sonrío Yamcha

* * *

Vegeta entró a su habitación furioso y tan rápido como entró hubiera preferido nunca entrar, inmediatamente la furia se esfumó, ya que de pie en frente de él estaba esperándolo Dodoria, mirándolo con furia mientras golpeaba su puño con su mano _Escucha… sé que no vas a entender lo que digo pero… _ Vegeta no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Dodoria se acercó rápidamente a él, lo agarró del cuello y lo sacó por el balcón de la habitación, lo tenía colgando del balcón

_No me sueltes por favor… Si caigo de seguro moriré_ Vegeta estaba azul, Dodoria tenía una fuerza sobrenatural, sacó rápidamente su celular de su bolsillo del pantalón, agradeció no haberlo dejado adentro y marcó rápidamente el número de su tío _ _Hola tío, tienes que decirle que me dé un adelanto, es urgente, todo se ha complicado… ha llegado su novio antes de lo previsto, si no me da el adelanto paro todo__

 __A ver a ver Vegeta no entendiste que se te pagará cuando termines, ya hablamos de esto, ahora tengo muchos pendientes, suerte, adiós__ Colgó la llamada Roshi dejando a Vegeta perplejo

Vegeta levantó la cabeza mirando de frente la cara llena de cicatrices de Dodoria que lo miraba sonriendo

_Dame tres días, llama a Freezer, él lo va a entender todo, ¡súbeme ya!_ Vegeta ya no aguantaba, miraba hacia abajo y todas las personas se veían muy pequeñas, recién se daba cuenta de qué estaba en un piso muy alto

Dodoria sacó un celular con su mano libre y marcó, luego asintió y de un jalón subió a Vegeta; Vegeta lo miró aún procesando que había estado tan cerca de la muerte hace unos segundos

_¡¿Mañana!?_ le gritó Dodoria escupiéndole en la cara

Dodoria se le acercó y le tiró un puñete en el abdomen que hizo que se doblara del dolor luego se fue como si nada hubiera pasado dejando a Vegeta sin aire.

* * *

Al día siguiente Vegeta estaba parado en la entada del hotel junto al auto de Bulma, ya que le había informado que saldría, de pronto vio que se acercaba Bulma con Yamcha agarrados de la mano, llegaron hasta el auto, se disponía a abrir la puerta pero Yamcha se le adelantó y luego ambos entraron, Vegeta también subió al carro

_Bien ¿a dónde los llevo?_ Habló muy calmado Vegeta

_Al aeropuerto_ respondió Yamcha

_¿Qué?_ Vegeta creyó no haber escuchado bien

_Dije al aeropuerto_ Yamcha miró a Bulma sonriendo y Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa

_¿Se van?_ Preguntó Vegeta

_A las Vegas, vamos a casarnos_ A Yamcha se le notaba muy contento

_Genial, felicidades_ Por la cabeza de Vegeta pasaban muchas cosas, ahora que haría, cómo impediría la boda, cómo le pagaría a Freezer si ya no le iban a pagar a él por fallar en impedir la boda de Bulma Briefs, definitivamente estaba en problemas, los vió por el retrovisor y estaban hablando así que aprovechó y sacó su celular, le mandó un texto a Milk …

Goku miraba el cuerpo de Maron tendido en la cama, de pronto empezó a despertar

_¿Quién eres tú?_ Maron lo miraba confundida y a la vez algo asustada

_Hola, al fin despiertas_ Goku le hablaba sonriendo mientras se le acercaba

_Escucha no te conozco, ¡No te me acerques más!_ Maron empezaba a recordar que ella estaba con el guardaespaldas de su amiga Bulma no con este chico extraño

En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Milk, Goku se separó rápidamente de la cama y dijo _No es lo que parece Milk, tienes que escucharme_ Con cara de asustado

_De qué hablas Vegeta ya me dijo todo, tenemos que irnos_ Habló Milk, en realidad la situación le parecía muy graciosa

_¿Qué dijo?, ¿conoce a Vegeta?_ En cuanto Maron escucho el nombre de Vegeta saltó de la cama y empujó a Goku que estaba junto a Milk, de pronto todo se puso oscuro, de nuevo

_¡Pero que haces!_ Milk se asustó cuando Goku agarró un florero y se lo tiró a Maron en la cabeza y ella cayó a los pies de Milk

_¡No puede salir de la habitación!, Vegeta me lo dijo muy claro, es mi misión_ Habló Goku muy serio, Milk solo lo miró con la boca abierta y ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a Maron tirada en el piso.

* * *

Estacionó el auto en la pista de salida de los aviones, rápidamente Yamcha y Bulma salieron del auto y Vegeta salió a su atrás, Yamcha estaba hablando con el piloto y Bulma se dirigía a subir al avión, Vegeta rápidamente sacó las maletas del auto y corriendo se acercó a Bulma

_Escuché, por favor no se vaya_ Le pidió Vegeta a Bulma desesperadamente

_¿Disculpa?_ Paró de caminar Bulma y lo miró sorprendida

_No puede irse así, hacer las cosas a lo loco no está bien, el matrimonio no es un juego, tiene que pensarlo bien_ Habló Vegeta a una Bulma que lo miraba confundida

_Solo adelanto la boda dos días, no es para tanto_ Bulma no sabía por qué le daba explicaciones a Vegeta

_Hágame caso, además Las Vegas está sobrevalorado, está demostrado, una de cada dos parejas que se casa ahí terminan divorciados, ¿se imagina que catástrofe?, ¿quiere que eso suceda con usted?, yo creo que no_ Vegeta hablaba con una seguridad que hasta él mismo se creía todo lo que decía

_Gracias, pero adiós Vegeta_ Bulma le dio un apretón de manos y subió al avión dejando a Vegeta boquiabierto

Vegeta reaccionó y corrió al auto a sacar su celular y rápidamente llamó a Milk, de pronto vio como Yamcha se despedía del piloto y caminaba hacia el avión para también abordarlo, colgó la llamada y se interpuso en su camino

_Oye que loco lo que van a hacer, es muy atrevido , nunca lo pensé de usted pensé que era más serio en esto del matrimonio, es que casarse en Las Vegas es una locura y…_ Vegeta ya no sabía que más decir

_Gracias Vegeta, pero tenemos que irnos- Yamcha prácticamente lo ignoró y siguió caminando

_Sin embrago, sus padres se llevarán un disgusto, yo me casé hace dos años , no los invité no lo superaron y ahora… ellos… murieron_ Habló Vegeta haciendo que Yamcha se detenga y voltee a mirarlo pensativo

_Mira lo siento muchísimo, pero tengo que irme_ Yamcha salió e sus pensamientos y siguió caminando, estaba a punto de subir al avión

_Ahhhh, ¡aún no he revisado el avión!_ Vegeta se interpuso en la entrada con las piernas y brazos abiertos

_Adiós Vegeta_ Yamcha lo empujó y subió al avión

Vegeta vió despegar el avión y sacó su celular molesto _ Milk espero que estés contenta , nunca hemos fallado y ahora mira esto ,estamos jodidos , maldita sea , todo esto es culpa tuya debiste estar atenta , tu trabajo era vigilarla pero no…_ Colgó la llamada ya que vió que el avión daba la vuelta y regresaba ,sonrió y esperó a que aterrizara, vió como Bulma bajaba molesta y Yamcha salió atrás con las maletas

_A la ciudad, rápido, tengo que probarme el vestido_ Bulma le ordenó y subió al auto, Vegeta asintió y también subió al auto luego Yamcha subió y partieron

Al llegar al hotel, Vegeta bajo y abrió la puerta del auto, Yamcha bajó rápido y dijo _Bulma, lo siento cariño pero tengo que verlos_ y se fue dejando a Bulma aún en el auto

_¿Qué pasó?_ Le preguntó Vegeta a Bulma, quería saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo

_Ocúpate de mi seguridad, mi vida privada es cosa mía_ Bulma habló mirando por la ventana

Vegeta se quedó mirando en la dirección por donde Yamcha había salido, estaba muy confundido

_Hola Vegeta_ Saludó Maron sonriéndole y sacando de sus pensamientos a Vegeta con un beso, luego subió al auto dejando a Vegeta aún más confundido

_No entiendo nada_ Le dijo Maron a Bulma mientras se retocaba el labial

_Después te cuento, déjanos en la Avenida Central por favor_ A Bulma aún se le notaba muy molesta, Vegeta solo asintió y puso en marcha el auto

Llegaron a su destino y Vegeta salió del auto y le abrió la puerta a Bulma, ella salió junto a Maron y pasando por su lado le dijo _ No es necesario que nos esperes_ Le dijo a Vegeta, él solo asintió, lo que pasó en serio era algo serio Bulma estaba muy distinta a lo que era en la mañana

_¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué no se fueron?_ Maron preguntaba mientras Bulma se colocaba el vestido

_Justo cuando despegamos, llamaron sus padres que acababan de llegar_ Bulma otra vez tenía la expresión de molestia en su cara

_¿Y qué?_ Maron notó la molestia en la cara de Bulma

_Nada, solo dijo que no podía hacerles eso_ Habló Bulma mientras una asistente le acomodaba el vestido

_ Te lo dije, en cuanto lo conocí, supe que era un hijito de mami_ Maron habló seria

_No te pases Maron_ Bulma estaba algo fastidiada

_Ay Bulma solo digo lo que pienso_ Hablaba Maron mientras jugaba con una corona de flores y se miraba al espejo, no se dio cuenta que Bulma ya había salido, la notó cuando Bulma se paró a su lado y la miro por el espejo

_No, por favor no llores_ Habló sonriéndole Maron a Bulma que se miraba al espejo con los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas

_Lloro de felicidad_ Bulma la miró y Maron se le abalanzó abrazándola fuertemente _ Estoy feliz de que estés aquí_

_Yo también Bulma, nunca me olvidaría de ti_ Maron la miró y le limpio los ojos

Detrás de unos vestidos se encontraba Vegeta que había escuchado la conversación que las primas acababan de tener, sigilosamente salió y se fue en el auto tenía que encontrarse urgentemente con Milk y Goku, aún había una solución a sus problemas...

 **Nota** : ¡Regresé!, lamento haber tardado mucho pero sigo aquí, espero les guste es algo corto pero por fin se sabe la imperfección de Yamcha, siii algo malo tenía que tener, si más no recuerdo alguien me lo preguntó en uno de los reviews, y aquí está la respuesta, en el próximo capítulo se va a entender mejor por las situaciones que van a suceder, sin más que decir , nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... No olviden que cualquier cosa que quieran decirme ,así sea mala o buena díganmelo en los reviews.

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _Meylin… :3_**


End file.
